Vampire Academy (Remake)
by blackmint
Summary: [REMAKE] -Sebuah petualangan antara Kyungsoo seorang Dhampir, sosok yang bertugas untuk melindungi vampir Moroi bernama XiLuhan. Mereka kabur dari Akademi St. Vladimir tempat mereka bersekolah.- Hunhan Kaisoo Luhan Kyungsoo GS! Bit Romance! RnR
1. Chapter 1

Present "**_Vampire Academy_**" Remake

Cerita ini milik "_Richelle Mead_" Saya haya me-remake nya saja.

Awalnya memang banyak pertimbangan mau remake versi Fanfictionnya atau ngga, karena alur yang panjang juga ini buku berseries. But …

Enjoy it!

Warning Typo(s) , GS ,

Main Cast : Xi Luhan (GS)

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Cast yang lain akan muncul sejalan dengan berjalannya cerita.

_Cast belongs to God and Ent, and Story is Richelle Mead's! _

No Bash! If you not like, just don't read it.

BAB I

AKU MERASAKAN KETAKUTANNYA sebelum mendengar jeritannya.

Mimpi buruknya berdetak ke dalam diriku, mengguncangku keluar dari mimpiku sendiri: mimpi yang melihatkan sebuah pantai dan seorang cowok seksi yang sedang mengoleskan krim antimatahari pada tubuhku. Citra demi citra―miliknya, bukan milikku―bergantian mengusik pikiran: api dan darah, bau asap, sebuah mobil yang ringsek. Semua gambaran itu menyelubungiku, terasa menyesakkan, hingga akhirnya akal sehat mengingatkan kalau itu bukan mimpi-_ku_.

Aku terbangun, dengan helaian rambut panjang yang gelap menempel di kening. Luhan berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menendang-nendang dan berteriak. Aku bergegas turun dari ranjangku sendiri, dan cepat-cepat menyeberangi jarak sempit yang memisahkan kami.

"Luhan," kataku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya. "Luhan, bangun."

Jeritannya langsung memudar, digantikan oleh gumaman pelan. "Junsu,"

erangnya. "Ya Tuhan."

Aku membantunya duduk. "Lu, kau sudah tidak di sana lagi. Bangunlah."

Setelah beberapa saat, mata Luhan membuka, dan dalam keremangan cahaya aku bisa melihat percikan kesadaran mulai menghampirinya. Napasnya yang memburu

mulai tenang dan Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya kepadaku, meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku memeluk sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Tenanglah," aku berkata lembut. "Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Aku mimpi itu lagi."

"_Yeah_, aku tahu."

Kami duduk seperti itu selama beberapa saat, tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Ketika merasakan luapan emosinya sudah mulai mereda, aku meraih ke meja di samping tempat tidur dan menyalakan lampu. Sinarnya redup, tapi kami berdua tidak membutuhkan banyak cahaya untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tertarik oleh sinar tersebut, Oscar―kucing milik teman serumah kami―melompat naik ke ambang jendela yang terbuka.

Oscar menjauhiku―para binatang tidak menyukai _dhampir_, entah karena alasan apa―tapi ia langsung melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan menggosokkan kepala

pada Luhan sambil mendengkur pelan. Binatang tidak mempunyai masalah dengan Moroi, dan secara khusus mereka semua menyukai Luhan. Saat gadis itu tersenyum dan menggaruk dagu Oscar, aku bisa merasakan dirinya sudah semakin senang. "Kapan terakhir kalinya kau makan?" aku bertanya sambil memperhatikannya. Wajah Luhan tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ada lingkaran gelap menggantung di bawah mata gadis itu, sementara tubuhnya terlihat rapuh. Minggu ini sekolah sangat sibuk, dan aku tidak ingat kapan kali terakhir aku memberi darah kepadanya. "Sepertinya sudah … lebih dari dua hari, ya kan? Atau tiga? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahu dan menghindari tatapanku. "Kau sibuk. Aku tak

mau―"

"Omong kosong," aku berkata sambil bergeser ke polisi yang lebih baik. Pantas saja Luhan terlihat sangat lemah. Oscar―yang tidak ingin aku berada semakin dekat dengannya―melompat turun dan kembali ke jendela sehingga ia bisa mengamati dari jarak yang aman. "Ayo. Kita lakukan sekarang."

"Kyung―"

"Ayo_lah_. Kau akan merasa baikan."

Aku memiringkan kepala dan menyingkirkan rambut hingga leherku tak terhalang apa pun. Sejenak kulihat dia bimbang, tapi godaan saat melihat leherku dan apa yang ditawarkannya terbukti terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Ekspresi lapar terlintas pada wajah Luhan, dan bibirnya sedikit membuka, memperlihatkan taring-taring yang biasanya dia sembunyikan saat hidup di tengah manusia. Taring itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan keseluruhan figurnya. Dengan wajah cantik dan rambut pirang pucat, Luhan lebih menyerupai seorang malaikat daripada vampir. Saat gigi-gigi Luhan mendekati kulit telanjangku, aku merasakan jantungku berpacu dalam campuran rasa takut dan harapan. Aku selalu membenci perasaan yang terakhir, tapi tak bisa mengendalikannya. Itu sebuah kelemahan yang tidak bisa kusingkirkan.

Taring-taring Luhan menggigitku dengan keras, dan aku menjerit saat merasakan

sengatan rasa sakit yang singkat itu. Kemudian rasa tersebut perlahan-lahan sirna, digantikan oleh kenikmatan luar biasa yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada mabuk atau teler. Lebih hebat daripada _seks_―atau setidaknya seperti itulah bayanganku, karena aku belum pernah melakukannya. Rasanya bagaikan selimut kenikmatan yang murni dan asli, menyelubungi tubuh dan menjanjikan segala sesuatu yang ada di dunia ini akan baik-baik saja. Dan perasaan itu terus berlanjut. Zat kimia yang terkandung di dalam air liur Luhan memicu serbuan hormon endorfin, dan aku pun kehilangan kesadaran akan dunia ini, kehilangan kesadaran akan diriku.

Kemudian, sayangnya, semua itu berakhir. Hanya berlangsung kurang dari satu menit.

Luhan menarik diri dan mengusapkan tangan pada mulut seraya mengamatiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku … _yeah_." Aku berbaring di tempat tidur, merasa pusing akibat kehilangan

darah. "Aku hanya butuh tidur untuk memulihkannya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Mata Luhan yang berwarna hijau-giok pucat mengawasiku dengan cemas. Dia berdiri. "Aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan."

Aku bermaksud untuk mencegahnya, tapi sulit untuk berkata-kata, dan Luhan sudah keluar dari kamar sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sengatan akibat gigitan Luhan sudah berkurang sejak dia melepaskannya, tapi aku masih dapat merasakan sisa-sisanya di dalam urat nadi, dan aku bisa merasakan diriku tersenyum konyol. Aku memalingkan kepala dan melihat ke arah Oscar yang masih duduk di jendela.

"Kau tidak sadar apa yang telah kaulewatkan," kataku kepada si kucing.

Perhatian Oscar terpaku pada sesuatu yang ada di luar. Mendadak iamelengkungkan punggung, menegakkan bulu-bulu hitam pekatnya. Ekor kucing itu menegang.

Senyumku memudar dan aku memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Dunia serasa berputar, dan aku menunggu diriku pulih sebelum berusaha berdiri. Saat akhirnya aku berhasil bangkit, rasa pusing itu kembali dan kali ini menolak untuk pergi.

Namun, aku merasa sanggup untuk menghampiri jendela dengan terhuyung huyung dan mengintip ke luar bersama Oscar. Kucing itu menatapku dengan curiga, agak bergeser menjauh, lalu kembali memperhatikan apa pun yang sedari tadi mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Embusan angin hangat―terlalu hangat untuk ukuran musim gugur di

_Portland_―meniup rambut saat aku mencondongkan tubuh ke luar jendela. Jalanan tampak gelap dan bisa dikatakan sunyi. Saat ini pukul tiga dini hari, satu-satunya waktu ketika kampus benar-benar tenang, setidaknya nyaris tenang. Rumah tempat kami menyewa kamar selama delapan bulan terakhir ini terletak di sebuah jalan perumahan yang dipenuhi rumah-rumah tua dan tidak serasi satu sama lain.

Di seberang, terdapat lampu jalan yang berkedip-kedip dan nyaris mati. Namun sinarnya masih dapat membuatku membedakan bentuk mobil dan bangunan. Aku bisa melihat siluet pepohonan serta semak-semak yang ada di halaman rumah.

Dan seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengawasiku. Aku tersentak mundur karena kaget. Suatu sosok sedang berdiri di dekat pohon di halaman, jaraknya sekitar sembilan meter, dan dari sana dia bisa melihat ke dalam melalui jendela dengan mudah. Posisinya cukup dekat hingga mungkin saja aku melemparkan sesuatu ke arahnya dan mengenainya. Yang pasti laki-laki itu berada cukup dekat untuk melihat apa yang baru saja kulakukan bersama Luhan Bayang-bayang menyembunyikan laki-laki itu dengan sangat baik. Bahkan dengan penglihatanku yang melebihi rata-rata ini pun, aku tak bisa melihatwajahnya sama sekali, kecuali postur tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu tinggi._ Sangat tinggi_.

Selama sesaat dia tetap berdiri di sana, nyaris tak terlihat. Kemudian dia mundur dan menghilang ke balik bayangan pepohonan yang ada di ujung halaman. Aku cukup yakin diriku melihat ada orang lain bergerak di dekat sana, dan dia bergabung dengan laki-laki tadi sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menelan mereka berdua.

Siapa pun orang-orang itu, Oscar tidak menyukai mereka. Padahal ia adalah kucing yang mudah menyukai orang (selain aku, tentunya), dan hanya akan marah bila merasakan adanya bahaya. Laki-laki yang ada di luar tadi tidak melakukan apa pun yang mengancam Oscar, tapi kucing itu merasakan sesuatu; sesuatu yang membuatnya gusar. Sesuatu yang dirasakan Oscar terhadapku selama ini.

Rasa dingin ketakutan mengaliri tubuhku, dan nyaris―tapi tidak terlalu―menghapus kebahagiaan akibat gigitan Luhan yang memabukkan. Seraya mundur dari jendela, aku merenggut celana jins yang kutemukan di lantai dan hampir saja terjatuh saat memakainya. Begitu selesai, aku meraih mantelku dan mantel Luhan, juga dompet kami. Aku memakai sepatu pertama yang kulihat dan bergegas menuju pintu.

Di lantai bawah, aku menemukan Luhan di dapur yang sumpek, sedang mengadukaduk isi lemari es. Salah seorang teman serumah kami, JangWoo, duduk di meja makan, tangannya memegangi kening sementara matanya memandangi buku kalkulus dengan sedih. Luhan menyapaku dengan kaget.

"Harusnya kau tetap tiduran."

"Kita harus pergi. Sekarang."

Mata Luhan membelalak, lalu sesaat kemudian dia memahaminya. "Apa kau … sungguh? Apa kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk, tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa yakin. Aku tahu begitu saja. Jangwoo menatap kami dengan curiga. "Ada yang tidak beres?" Sebuah ide tebersit di benakku. "Lu, pinjam kunci mobil Jangwoo."

Laki laki itu menatap kami bergantian. "Apa yang kalian―" Tanpa ragu Luhan menghampiri Jangwoo. Melalui ikatan batin kami, aku dapat merasakan ketakutan Luhan mengalir ke dalam diriku. Selain itu aku dapat merasakan hal lain: keyakinannya yang penuh bahwa aku akan dapat menangani semuanya, bahwa kami akan selamat. Seperti biasa, aku berharap diriku memang pantas mendapatkan kepercayaan sebesar itu.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan menatap langsung ke dalam mata cowok itu. Selama sesaat, Jangwoo hanya memandangi Luhan dengan bingung, sebelum akhirnya aku melihat kepatuhan mulai merasukinya. Mata Jangwoo terlihat berkaca-kaca ketikamenatap gadis itu dengan pandangan memuja.

"Kami harus meminjam mobilmu," kata Luhan dengan suara lembut. "Di mana kau menyimpan kuncinya?"

Jangwoo tersenyum, dan aku langsung merinding. Aku memiliki kekebalan tinggi

terhadap kompulsi―kemampuan untuk memengaruhi orang dengan sugesti, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan efeknya jika sedang digunakan pada orang lain. Selain itu, seumur hidup aku selalu diajarkan bahwa menggunakan kompulsi pada orang lain adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik. Jangwoo merogoh ke dalam saku, lalu menyerahkan satu set kunci yang tergantung pada sebuah rantai merah besar.

"Terima kasih," kata Luhan. "Dan di mana kau memarkirnya?"

"Di pinggir jalan," Jangwoo menjawab dengan linglung. "Di pojok jalan. Dekat Brown. Empat blok dari sini."

"Terima kasih," ulang Luhan sambil bergerak mundur. "Begitu kami pergi, aku mau kau belajar lagi. Lupakan bahwa kau melihat kami malam ini."

Cowok itu mengangguk dengan patuh. Aku mendapat kesan bahwa Jangwoo pun akan terjun dari tepi jurang saat itu juga bila Luhan memang memintanya. Semua manusia rentan terhadap kompulsi, tapi kelihatannya Jangwoo lebih mudah dipengaruhi daripada kebanyakan orang. Cukup bermanfaat bagi kami saat ini.

"Ayo," kataku kepada Luhan. "Kita harus segera pergi." Kami melangkah ke luar rumah dan menuju pojok jalan yang tadi disebutkan

Jangwoo. Aku masih merasa pusing akibat gigitan Luhan dan terus-terusan tersandung, sehingga tak bisa bergerak secepat yang kuinginkan. Luhan terpaksa memegangiku agar tidak terjatuh, dan saat itu aku dapat merasakan kecemasannya. Aku berusaha keras mengabaikan perasaan itu karena aku punya ketakutan sendiri yang harus kuhadapi.

"Kyung… apa yang akan kaulakukan jika mereka berhasil menangkap kita?" bisik Luhan

"Mereka tidak akan menangkap kita," kataku dengan tegas. "Aku takkan membiarkannya terjadi."

"Tapi kalau mereka menemukan kita―"

"Mereka sudah pernah menemukan kita sebelumnya. Saat itu mereka tak bisa menangkap kita. Kita naik mobil saja sampai stasiun kereta dan pergi ke L.A. Mereka akan kehilangan jejak."

Aku membuatnya terdengar mudah. Aku selalu begitu, meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada yang mudah dalam pelarian ini, terutama karena kami melarikan diri dari orang-orang yang tumbuh besar bersama kami. Kami sudah melakukannya selama dua tahun, bersembunyi di mana pun yang memungkinkan dan berusaha untuk menamatkan sekolah menengah. Tahun senior kami baru saja dimulai, dan tinggal di kampus sebuah _college _sepertinya merupakan pilihan yang aman. Kami sudah begitu dekat dengan kebebasan.

Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dan aku merasakan keyakinannya terhadapku kembali membuncah. Hubungan di antara kami memang selalu seperti ini sejak dulu. Akulah yang selalu mengambil tindakan, yang memastikan semuanya dilakukan―terkadang dengan gegabah. Luhan adalah pihak yang lebih rasional, yang memikirkan segala sesuatunya, dan menyelidikinya secara mendalam sebelum bertindak. Kedua sifat tersebut memiliki fungsi masing masing,tapi saat ini kami terpaksa berbuat gegabah. Kami tak punya waktu untuk ragu-ragu. Luhan dan aku sudah berteman sejak taman kanak-kanak, saat guru memasangkan kami berdua dalam pelajaran menulis. Memaksa anak berumur lima tahun untuk mengeja _Xiao Luhan _dan _Do Kyungsoo _bisa dibilang lebih dari sekadar kejam, dan kami―atau lebih tepatnya, _aku_―bereaksi dengan tepat. Aku melemparkan buku kepada sang guru dan menyebutnya 'fasis brengsek'. Saat itu aku belum tahu apa arti makian tersebut, tapi aku tahu bagaimana cara membidik target yang bergerak. Sejak saat itu, aku dan Luhan tak terpisahkan.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah aku mendengar apa yang sudah didengar oleh indra Luhan yang lebih tajam. Suara langkah kaki yang bergerak dengan cepat.

Aku meringis. Kami masih harus menempuh dua blok lagi.

"Kita harus lari," aku memberitahu Luhan sambil meraih lengannya.

"Tapi kau tak bisa―"

"_Lari_."

Aku membutuhkan setiap ons tekad agar tidak pingsan ke trotoar. Tubuhku tidak ingin berlari setelah kehilangan darah, atau saat masih mencerna efek dari air liur Luhan. Namun, aku memerintahkan setiap otot agar berhenti mengeluh dan bertopang pada Luhan saat kaki kami mengentak beton jalanan. Biasanya, aku dapat berlari menyusul Luhan tanpa kesulitan yang berarti―terutama karena Luhan bertelanjang kaki―tapi malam ini, Luhan-lah yang membuatku mampu berdiri tegak.

Suara langkah kaki yang mengejar kami terdengar semakin keras, semakin dekat.

Bintang-bintang hitam mulai menari-nari di depan mataku. Aku bisa melihat Honda hijau Jangwoo di hadapan kami. Ya Tuhan, kalau kami bisa mencapainya― Sekitar tiga meter dari mobil, seorang laki-laki melangkah tepat ke arah kami. Kami langsung berhenti dan aku menarik lengan Luhan agar berdiri di belakangku.

Itu _dia_, laki-laki yang kulihat sedang mengawasiku dari seberang jalan. Usianya lebih tua dari kami berdua, mungkin sekitar pertengahan dua puluhan. Dan tingginya memang seperti yang semula kuduga, sekitar dua meter atau lebih. Jika situasinya berbeda―misalnya, saat dia tidak sedang menghalang-halangi kami―aku pasti akan menganggap lelaki ini tampan. Rambut cokelatnya yang sepanjang bahu diikat dalam kuciran pendek. Matanya berwarna cokelat gelap.

Dia memakai mantel panjang berwarna cokelat―yang seingatku biasanya disebut _duster_.

Namun, ketampanannya sama sekali tidak berarti sekarang ini. Dia hanyalah seorang penghalang yang menghambat Luhan dan aku untuk mencapai mobil serta kebebasan kami. Suara langkah kaki di belakang kami mulai melambat, dan aku sadar para pengejar sudah berhasil menyusul. Dari samping, aku dapat merasakan gerakan lain, ada lebih banyak orang. Kami terkepung. Ya Tuhan. Mereka mengirim nyaris selusin pengawal untuk membawa kami kembali. Sulit dipercaya. Sang ratu sekalipun tidak bepergian dengan pengawal sebanyak ini.

Akibat dorongan rasa panik dan tidak dapat mengendalikan akal sehat, aku bereaksi berdasarkan insting. Aku merapat pada Luhan, memaksanya tetap di belakangku dan terhindar dari laki-laki yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Jangan ganggu dia," geramku. "Jangan sentuh dia."

Ekspresi pada wajah laki-laki itu tak terbaca, namun dia mengulurkan tanganuntuk menenangkanku, seakan-akan aku ini seekor binatang gila yang hendak diberi obat penenang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk―" Laki-laki itu maju satu langkah.

Terlalu dekat.

Aku menyerangnya, melompat dalam manuver serangan yang selama dua tahun ini tidak pernah lagi kugunakan―sejak aku dan Luhan melarikan diri. Tindakan bodoh, salah satu reaksi yang timbul berdasarkan insting dan rasa takut. Dan siasia.

Laki-laki itu adalah pengawal terlatih, bukan seorang novis yang tidak menyelesaikan pelatihannya sepertiku. Dia juga tidak berada dalam kondisi yang lemah dan nyaris pingsan.

Dan ya ampun … dia gesit sekali. Aku lupa kalau para pengawal sanggup bergerak secepat itu, lupa bahwa mereka mampu bergerak dan menyerang bagaikan seekor kobra. Laki-laki itu menjatuhkanku seperti sedang menepis lalat.

Tangannya menghantam dan membuatku terjengkang. Kurasa dia tidak bermaksud memukul sekeras tadi―mungkin dia hanya berniat untuk membuatku menjauh. Namun kurangnya koordinasi memengaruhi kemampuanku untuk merespons serangannya. Aku terjatuh, terjerembab dalam posisi terpuntir tepat ke arah trotoar―dengan pinggul yang akan lebih dulu menghantam tanah. Rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan. _Sangat_.

Namun, ternyata tidak terasa apa pun. Secepat menepis seranganku tadi, laki-laki itu meraih lenganku, menahan tubuhku. Saat aku berhasil menyeimbangkan diri, aku sadar bahwa dia sedang menatapku―atau lebih tepatnya, menatap leherku. Karena masih agak linglung, aku tidak langsung memahaminya. Lalu perlahan-lahan, tanganku yang bebas menyentuh luka akibat gigitan Luhan tadi. Saat menarik jari dari luka itu, akumelihat sebercak darah gelap dan lengket pada kulitku. Aku merasa malu dan langsung mengayunkan rambut hingga jatuh ke depan dan membingkai wajahku. Rambutku tebal dan panjang, menutupi leher seutuhnya. Aku memang memanjangkannya untuk alasan ini.

Selama beberapa saat, mata gelap laki-laki itu masih menatap bekas gigitan yang

sekarang sudah tersembunyi, sebelum akhirnya beralih menatap mataku. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan berani dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya. Dia melepaskan aku, meskipun aku tahu dia sanggup menahanku semalaman jika menginginkannya. Seraya melawan rasa pusing yang membuatku mual, aku mundur ke arah Luhan lagi, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan serangan lain.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Luhan menahanku. "Kyungsoo" kata Luhan pelan. "Jangan."

Awalnya kata-kata Luhan tidak memengaruhiku sama sekali, tapi pikiran tenang

perlahan-lahan mulai memasuki benak, menyelusup melalui ikatan yang terjalin di antara kami. Ini bukan kompulsi―Luhan takkan menggunakan kemampuan itu padaku―namun tetap memberi dampak luar biasa, mengingat fakta bahwa kami tak punya harapan untuk menang, karena kalah jumlah dan kalah tingkat keahlian.

Bahkan aku pun sadar kalau melawan mereka saat ini merupakan perbuatan siasia.

Ketegangan pada tubuhku berangsur menghilang, dan aku pun merosot dalam kekalahan.

Merasakan diriku sudah menyerah, laki-laki itu melangkah maju dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Dia membungkuk pada Luhan dan berhasil terlihat anggun saat melakukannya―yang agak membuatku heran mengingat tubuhnya yang tinggi. "Namaku Kim Jongin," laki-laki itu berkata.

Aku bisa mendengar aksen Rusia samar pada suaranya. "Aku datang untuk membawamu kembali ke Akademi St. Vladimir, Putri Xi."

_To Be Continued_

_**copyright©2007**_


	2. Chapter 2

Present "_Vampire Academy_" by _Richelle Mead_

Cerita ini milik _"Richelle Mead"_ Saya haya me-remake nya saja.

Awalnya memang banyak pertimbangan mau remake versi Fanfictionnya atau ngga, karena alur yang panjang juga ini buku berseries. But …

Enjoy it!

_Warning Typo(s) , GS ,_

_Main Cast : Xi Luhan (GS)_

_Do Kyungsoo (GS)_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

Cast yang lain akan muncul sejalan dengan berjalannya cerita.

No Bash! If you not like, just don't read it

* * *

**BAB II**

TERLEPAS DARI KEBENCIAN YANG KURASAKAN, aku harus mengakui bahwa Kim Jong-apa-pun-nama-panjangnya lumayan cerdik.

Setelah menggiring kami ke bandara dan menaiki jet milik Akademi, Jongin menatap kami berdua yang sedang berbisik-bisik dan memerintahkan agar kami

dipisahkan. "Jangan biarkan mereka mengobrol," Jongin memperingatkan pengawal yang mendampingiku ke bagian belakang pesawat. "Jika dibiarkan bersama-sama selama lima menit saja, mereka pasti akan langsung menemukan cara untuk melarikan diri."

Aku menatap Jongin dengan angkuh dan bergegas menyusuri lorong pesawat.

Lupakan saja fakta bahwa kami memang _sudah _merencanakan pelarian diri. Seperti kelihatannya, keadaan tidak terlalu menguntungkan bagi para jagoan kita―atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, para _jagowati _kita. Begitu kami mengudara, kemungkinan untuk melarikan diri akan semakin tipis. Bahkan, dengan anggapan bahwa keajaiban akan terjadi dan aku sanggup mengalahkan sepuluh pengawal itu, kami akan kesulitan untuk turun dari pesawat.

Tebersit dalam benakku bahwa mereka pasti memiliki parasut yang disimpan di suatu tempat dalam pesawat ini.

Namun, seandainya entah bagaimana aku sanggup menggunakannya, masih ada masalah mengenai keselamatan, mengingat kami mungkin saja mendarat di suatu tempat di Pegunungan Rocky.

Tidak, kami takkan keluar dari pesawat ini sampai mendarat di tengah hutan rimba Montana nanti. Aku harus memikirkan sesuatu pada saat itu, sesuatu termasuk menghindari penangkal-penangkal berdaya sihir di Akademi dan pengawal yang jumlahnya sepuluh kali lipat dari sekarang. _Yeah_. Bukan masalah.

Meskipun Luhan duduk di depan bersama si laki-laki Rusia, rasa takutnya seakanakan mengalun ke dalam diriku, berdentam-dentam di dalam kepalaku bagaikan palu. Kekhawatiran yang kurasakan untuknya memicu amarahku. Mereka tak boleh membawa Luhan kembali ke _sana_, tidak ke tempat itu. Aku penasaran mungkinkah Jongin akan merasa ragu seandainya dia bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan dan mengetahui semua hal yang kuketahui. Mungkin tidak. Jongin tidak akan peduli. Bagaimanapun, selama sesaat emosi Luhan terasa semakin kuat hingga aku kehilangan orientasi dan seakan-akan sedang duduk di kursinya―bahkan di dalam _kulitnya_. Terkadang hal seperti ini memang terjadi, dan tanpa peringatan lebih lanjut, Luhan menarikku ke dalam pikirannya. Tubuh tinggi Jongin duduk di sampingku, dan tanganku―tangan _Luhan _―menggenggam sebuah botol air minum. Jongin membungkukkan tubuh untuk mengambil sesuatu, sehingga memperlihatkan enam buah simbol kecil yang tertato pada bagian belakang lehernya: tanda _molnija_. Tanda tersebut terlihat seperti dua buah kilat bergerigi yang menyilang membentuk huruf X. Masing-masing tanda menyimbolkan setiap Strigoi yang berhasil dibunuhnya. Di atas tanda-tanda tersebut ada sebuah garis berliku, menyerupai seekor ular, yang menandainya sebagai seorang pengawal. _Tanda sumpah._

Aku mengedipkan mata, berusaha melawan Luhan dan kembali ke dalam kepalaku sendiri sambil meringis. Aku tak suka saat hal itu terjadi. Mampu merasakan emosi Luhan adalah suatu hal tersendiri, tapi menyelinap masuk ke dalam tubuhnya adalah sesuatu yang kami berdua benci. Luhan memandangnya sebagai pelanggaran hak pribadi, jadi biasanya aku tidak memberitahunya saat hal itu terjadi. Tak satu pun dari kami yang bisa mengendalikannya. Ini adalah efek lain dari ikatan yang terjalin di antara kami, ikatan yang tidak kami pahami sepenuhnya. Ada banyak legenda mengenai ikatan batin yang terjalin antara para pengawal dan Moroi yang mereka jaga, tapi tidak pernah ada kisah yang menceritakan tentang sesuatu seperti ini. Kami berusaha meraba-raba melaluinya sebaik mungkin.

Mendekati akhir penerbangan, Jongin menghampiri tempatku duduk dan bertukar tempat dengan pengawal yang duduk di sampingku. Aku terang-terangan berpaling darinya, dan memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Setelah beberapa saat yang sunyi.

Jongin akhirnya berkata, "Apa kau benar-benar bermaksud menyerang kami semua?" Aku tidak menjawab.

"Melakukannya … melindunginya seperti itu―adalah tindakan yang sangat berani." Jongin berhenti sejenak. "Tindakan _bodoh_, tapi tetap saja berani.

Mengapa kau bahkan berusaha melakukannya?" Aku melirik Jongin, menyingkirkan rambut dari wajah supaya bisa menatap langsung ke dalam matanya. "Karena aku adalah pengawal Luhan." Kemudian aku kembali berbalik menghadap jendela. Setelah beberapa saat yang dipenuhi kesunyian lagi, Jongin berdiri dan kembali ke bagian depan pesawat.

Saat kami mendarat, aku dan Luhan tak punya pilihan selain membiarkan komando itu mengantar kami ke Akademi. Mobil yang membawa kami berhenti di depan gerbang, dan sopirnya berbicara dengan penjaga yang memastikan bahwa kami bukan Strigoi yang berniat untuk melakukan pesta pembantaian. Satu menit kemudian mereka membiarkan kami masuk melewati penangkal-penangkal dan terus ke dalam Akademi. Saat itu kira-kira matahari sedang terbenam―permulaan hari para vampir―dan kampus terselubung oleh bayangan.

Bangunan itu mungkin masih terlihat sama, membentang luas dan bergaya gotik.

Kaum Moroi sangat mementingkan tradisi, tidak ada yang berubah pada diri mereka. Sekolah ini tidak setua yang ada di Eropa, tapi dibangun dengan gaya yang sama. Gedung-gedungnya memiliki arsitektur yang rumit dan menyerupai gereja, dengan puncak-puncak tinggi dan ukiran batu. Gerbang yang terbuat dari besi tempa mengelilingi taman-taman kecil dan pintu-pintu yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru. Setelah tinggal di kampus sebuah _college_, aku memiliki penghargaan baru terhadap tempat ini, yang lebih menyerupai sebuah universitas daripada sebuah sekolah menengah pada umumnya.

Kami berada di kampus sekunder yang dibagi menjadi sekolah atas dan dasar.

Masing-masing dibangun sekitar alun-alun terbuka berbentuk segi empat yang didekorasi dengan jalan setapak batu serta pepohonan berumur ratusan tahun. Kami langsung menuju alun-alun sekolah atas yang pada salah satu sisinya dipenuhi gedung-gedung akademis, sedangkan asrama _dhampir _dan ruang olahraga terletak di sisi seberangnya. Asrama Moroi terletak di sisi lain, dan di seberangnya terdapat gedung-gedung administrasi yang juga dijadikan sekolah dasar. Para siswa yang lebih muda tinggal di kampus utama yang terletak lebih ke barat. Di sekitar kampus ada tanah kosong, tanah kosong lain, dan lebih banyak lagi tanah kosong. Lagi pula, kami berada di Montana, berkilo-kilometer jauh nyadari kota lain. Udaranya terasa dingin serta berbau pohon pinus dan dedaunan basah yang membusuk. Hutan yang dibiarkan tumbuh lebat mengelilingi perimeter Akademi, dan pada siang hari kau bisa melihat pegunungan yang menjulang di kejauhan. Saat kami berjalan menuju bagian utama sekolah atas, aku melepaskan diri dari pengawalku dan berlari menghampiri Jongin.

"Hei, _Kim! _"

Jongin terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke arahku. "Apa kau mau bicara sekarang?"

"Apa kau akan membawa kami ke Jisun?"

"_Kepala Sekolah_ Lee Ji Sun," ralatnya. Di sisi lain Jongin, Luhan menatapku dengan pandangan yang berkata, _Jangan macam-macam_.

Kata-kataku menghilang saat para pengawal menggiring kami melalui beberapabuah pintu―langsung menuju aula bersama. Aku menghela napas. Kenapa sihorang-orang ini _begitu _kejam? Setidaknya kan ada sekitar selusin jalan lain untuk mencapai kantor Ji Sun dan mereka malahan membawa kami tepat melewati pusat aula bersama.

Dan tepat saat waktu sarapan pula.

Para pengawal novis―para _dhampir _seperti aku―dan _Moroi _duduk bersama sama, makan dan bersosialisasi, wajah-wajah mereka terlihat berbinar karena gosip yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian di Akademi. Ketika kami melangkah masuk, dengungan bising yang berasal dari pembicaraan mereka langsung terhenti saat itu juga, seakan-akan ada seseorang yang mematikan tombolnya. Ratusan pasang mata berbalik pada kami.

Aku membalas tatapan mantan teman sekelasku dengan cengiran malas, berusaha untuk mengetahui apakah keadaan sudah banyak berubah. Tidak. Sepertinya sama sekali tidak berubah. Lee Eun Soo masih terlihat seperti primadona, cewek jalang terawat sempurna seperti yang kuingat dulu, cewek yang menganggap dirinya pemimpin geng bangsawan Moroi. Jauh ke samping, _nyaris_-sepupu Luhan yang culun, Yixing, sedang memperhatikan dengan mata yang membulat, masih polos dan lugu seperti dulu.

Dan di sisi lain ruangan … _well_, ini menarik. Chanwoo . Chanwoo yang malang, yang tidak diragukan lagi patah hati saat Luhan pergi. Chanwoo masih terlihat setampan dulu―mungkin sekarang lebih tampan lagi―dengan penampilan keemasan yang sama dan melengkapi sosok Luhan dengan sangat sempurna.

Kedua mata Chanwoo mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Luhan. Ya. Dia sudah pasti belum berhasil melupakan Luhan. Sebenarnya, ini menyedihkan, karena Luhan tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya. Sepertinya Luhan berkencan dengan Chanwoo hanya karena hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya dilakukan.

Namun, yang kudapati paling menarik adalah Chanwoo sepertinya sudah menemukan jalan untuk melewatkan waktu tanpa kehadiran Luhan.

Di samping Chanwoo, sedang memegangi tangannya, ada seorang cewek _Moroi_ yang terlihat seperti berusia sebelas tahun (tapi harusnya lebih tua dari itu, kecuali Chanwoo memang berubah menjadi seorang pedofilia selama kami tidak ada di sini). Dengan pipi kecil yang ranum dan rambut ikal berwarna pirang, cewek itu terlihat bak boneka porselen. Sebuah boneka porselen yang sangat marah dan kejam. Dia menggenggam tangan Chanwoo dengan erat, menatap Luhan dengan kebencian yang begitu membara hingga mengejutkanku. Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengenal cewek itu. Kurasa dia hanya seorang pacar yang cemburu. Aku juga pasti akan marah kalau pacarku menatap seseorang dengan cara seperti itu.

Parade untuk mempermalukan kami ini untungnya berakhir, meskipun tempat yang kami datangi―kantor Kepala Sekolah Ji Sun―tidak bisa dibilang lebihbaik. Nenek sihir itu persis seperti yang kuingat dulu, berhidung lancip danberambut kelabu. Ji Sun bertubuh tinggi dan langsing, sama seperti sebagian besar kaum Moroi, dan dia selalu mengingatkanku pada seekor burung pemakan bangkai. Aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik karena sering menghabiskan banyak waktu di kantornya.

Sebagian besar pengawal kami langsung pergi setelah Luhan dan aku duduk, sehingga aku tidak terlalu merasa seperti tawanan. Hanya kapten pengawal sekolah, dan Jongin yang tetap tinggal bersama kami.

Mereka mengambil posisi merapat ke dinding, terlihat tenang dan menakutkan, persis seperti yang diwajibkan oleh pekerjaan mereka. Ji Sun melayangkan tatapan marahnya pada kami berdua, lalu membuka mulut untuk memulai serangkaian omelan yang tak diragukan lagi akan sangat

menjengkelkan. Namun suara lembut dan dalam menghentikan perempuan itu.

"Xiluhan"

Aku terkejut dan baru menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di ruangan ini. Sebelumnya aku tidak memperhatikan. Sikap ceroboh untuk seorang pengawal,bahkan untuk seorang novis. Dengan susah payah, Kim Junmyeon bangkit dari sebuah kursi sudut. _Pangeran _ _Jumyeon._ Luhan langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampirinya, melingkarkan lengan pada tubuh lemah laki-laki itu.

"Paman," bisik Luhan. Suaranya terdengar nyaris menangis saat mempererat pelukannya.

Seraya tersenyum tipis, Junmyeon menepuk punggung Luhan dengan lembut. "Kau tidak tahu betapa leganya aku karena melihatmu selamat, Xiluhan." Junmyeon menatap ke arahku. "Kau juga, Kyungsoo."

Aku mengangguk balik padanya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Sang pangeran sedang sakit saat kami pergi, tapi ini … ini _buruk __sekali_. Junmyeon adalah ayah Natalie, usianya baru sekitar empat puluh tahun, tapi dia terlihat lebih tua dua kali lipat. Pucat. Lemah. Tangannya gemetar. Hatiku hancur saat melihatnya. Dengan begitu banyak orang jahat di dunia ini, rasanya tidak adil kalau laki-laki inilah yang harus menderita penyakit mematikan, yang mencegahnya menjadi raja.

Secara teknis, Junmyeon bukan paman Luhan―kaum Moroi menggunakan istilah keluarga dengan sangat bebas, terutama untuk kalangan bangsawan―tapi merupakan teman dekat keluarga gadis itu, dan sudah melakukan semua yang mampu dilakukannya untuk membantu Luhan sejak kematian orangtuanya. Aku menyukai Junmyeon, dialah orang pertama yang kehadirannya senang kulihat di tempat ini.

Kepala sekolah Lee membiarkan mereka berdua selama beberapa saat, lalu menarik Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan sikap tegas._Waktunya untuk ceramah._

Ceramahnya bermutu―salah satu keahlian Ji Sun yang paling hebat, yang seakan-akan menegaskan sesuatu mengenai dirinya. Ji Sun sangat pintar berceramah. Aku bersumpah itulah satu-satunya alasan perempuan itu masuk ke dalam administrasi sekolah, karena aku belum pernah melihat bukti lain yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh _menyukai _anak-anak. Ocehannya mencakup topik yang standar: tanggung jawab, kelakuan gegabah, keegoisan … _Blah_. Aku langsung mendapati pikiranku melayang jauh, memikirkan segala persiapan dan tindakan yang diperlukan untuk melarikan diri melalui jendela kantornya.

Namun, saat omelannya berpindah padaku―_well_, pada saat itulah perhatianku kembali.

"Kau, Nona Do, melanggar sumpah paling suci di antara kaum kita; sumpah seorang pengawal untuk melindungi seorang Moroi. Itu adalah kepercayaan besar. Sebuah kepercayaan yang kaulanggar dengan membawa pergi sang putri dari sini. Kaum Strigoi akan membantai keluarga Dragomir dengan senang hati, kau nyaris membantu mereka mewujudkannya."

"Kyungsoo tidak menculikku." Luhan bicara sebelum aku sempat membuka dan suaranya tenang, meskipun sebenarnya dia gelisah. "Aku memang ingin pergi dari sini. Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo."

Nyonya Ji Sun berdecak pada kami berdua dan berjalan mondar-mandir, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di punggungnya yang kurus.

"Nona Xiluhan, sepanjang pengetahuanku mungkin saja kaulah yang merencanakan semua ini, tapi tetap _Kyungsoo _yang bertanggung jawab dengan memastikan kau tidak melakukannya.. Jika Kyungsoo melaksanakan kewajibannya dengan baik, maka dia akan memastikan keselamatanmu."Amarahku meledak.

"Aku _sudah _melaksanakan kewajibanku!" Aku berteriak sambil melompat bangkit dari kursi. Jongin dan Penjaga Sekolah tersentak, tapi mereka membiarkanku karena aku tidak berusaha menyerang siapa pun. _Belum._

"Aku memang memastikan keselamatannya! Aku memastikan keselamatannya saat tak seorang pun dari _kalian_"―aku menggerakkan tangan ke seluruh ruangan―"sanggup melakukannya. Aku membawa Luhan pergi untuk melindunginya. Aku melakukan apa yang terpaksa kulakukan. Sudah jelas kau takkan melakukannya."

Melalui ikatan di antara kami, aku merasa Luhan berusaha mengirimkan pesan pesan yang menenangkan, lagi-lagi mendesakku agar tidak membiarkan amarahmenguasai. Terlambat.

Ji Sun menatapku, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kosong. "Nona Do, maafkan aku jika tak bisa memahami logika dalam pernyataanmu barusan. Bagaimana mungkin membawa Nona Xiluhan keluar dari lingkungan yang dijaga ketat dan dilindungi sihir bisa dikatakan sebagai melindunginya? Kecuali ada sesuatu yang tidak kauceritakan pada kami?" Aku menggigit bibir.

"Aku mengerti. _Well_, baiklah kalau begitu. Berdasarkan perkiraanku, satu-satunya alasan kalian pergi dari sini―selain hal-hal baru yang terjadi sesudahnya, tidak diragukan lagi―adalah untuk menghindari konsekuensi dari aksi mengerikan dan merusak yang kalian lakukan tepat sebelum menghilang."

"Tidak, itu bukan―"

"Dan itu hanya membuatku lebih mudah dalam membuat keputusan. Sebagai seorang Moroi, sang putri harus tetap berada di dalam Akademi demi keselamatannya sendiri, tapi kami tak punya kewajiban seperti itu padamu. Kau akan diusir dari sini secepat mungkin."

Kesombonganku langsung menguap.

"Aku … apa?"

Luhan berdiri di sampingku. "Kau tak bisa melakukannya! Dia pengawalku." "Dia sama sekali bukan pengawalmu, terutama karena dia bahkan bukan seorang pengawal. Dia masih novis."

"Tapi orangtuaku―"

"Aku tahu apa yang diinginkan orangtuamu, semoga Tuhan mengistirahatkan jiwa mereka dengan tenang, tapi keadaannya sudah berubah. Nona Do tidak penting. Dia tak pantas menjadi seorang pengawal, dan dia akan pergi dari sini."

Aku menatap Ji Sun, tak bisa memercayai apa yang baru saja kudengar.

"Kau akan mengirimku ke mana? Pada ibuku di Nepal? Apa dia bahkan menyadari kalau aku pergi? Atau mungkin kau akan mengirimku pada _ayahku_?" Kedua mata Ji Sun menyipit saat mendengar kata terakhir yang terdengar tajam itu. Saat bicara lagi, suaraku terdengar sangat dingin hingga diriku sendiri pun nyaris tak bisa mengenalinya.

"Atau mungkin kau akan berusaha mengirimku untuk menjadi pelacur darah. Coba saja lakukan itu dan kami akan menghilang dari sini malam nanti."

"Nona Do" desis Ji Sun pelan, "kau sudah keterlaluan."

"Mereka berdua memiliki ikatan batin." Suara Jongin yang berat dan beraksen memecah suasana yang sangat tegang itu, dan kami semua berbalik

menghadapnya. Kurasa Ji Sun sudah melupakan kehadiran Jongin di sana, tapi aku tidak. Kehadiran laki-laki itu terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan. Jongin masih berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding, terlihat bagaikan seorang pengawal koboi dalam mantel panjangnya yang konyol itu. Jongin memandangku, bukan Luhan, kedua mata gelapnya menatap lurus ke arahku. "Kyungsoo tahu apa yang dirasakan Xiluhan. Ya kan?"

Setidaknya aku mendapatkan kepuasan melihat Ji Sun tampak lengah saat melirik aku dan Jongin . "Tidak … itu mustahil. Hal itu belum pernah terjadi lagi selama berabad-abad."

"Ikatan itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas," kata Jongin.

"Aku langsung menduganya saat pertama kali memperhatikan mereka."

Baik Luhan maupun diriku tidak menanggapi ucapan Jongin, dan aku mengalihkan tatapan darinya.

"Itu adalah anugerah," gumam Junmyeon dari sudut ruangan. "Hal langka dan mengagumkan."

"Para pengawal terbaik selalu memiliki ikatan itu," tambah Jongin. "Di dalam kisah-kisah."

Kemarahan Jinsu bangkit lagi. "Kisah-kisah yang berumur ratusan tahun," serunya.

"Tentunya kau tidak menyarankan agar dia tetap tinggal di Akademi setelah semua hal yang sudah dilakukannya, kan?" Jongin mengedikkan bahu.

"Dia mungkin saja liar dan tak tahu sopan santun, tapi jika dia punya potensi―"

"Liar dan tak tahu sopan santun?" selaku. "Memangnya kau ini siapa? Bantuan cabutan?"

"Garda Kim adalah Pengawal sang putri sekarang," kata Jinsu. "Pengawal yang _sah_."

"Kau menyewa tenaga kerja asing murah untuk melindungi Luhan?" Ucapanku itu memang kasar―terutama karena sebagian besar kaum Moroi dan pengawal mereka merupakan keturunan Rusia dan Rumania―namun pada saat itu komentar tersebut terdengar cukup cerdas dari yang sebenarnya. Dan bukan berarti aku adalah orang yang berhak bicara seperti itu. Aku mungkin saja dibesarkan di Amerika Serikat, tapi orangtuaku orang asing. Ibuku yang seorang _dhampir _adalah orang Skotlandia―berambut merah, dengan aksen yang menggelikan―dan aku diberitahu bahwa ayahku yang seorang Moroi berasal dari Turki. Gabungan genetis keduanya memberiku kulit sewarna kacang _almond_, juga penampilan yang lebih suka kusebut sebagai wajah semieksotis putri padang pasir: mata besar berwarna gelap dan rambut berwarna cokelat sangat gelap hingga biasanya terlihat hitam. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan jika mewarisi rambut merah, tapi kita harus menerima apa yang kita dapatkan.

Jinsu mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam keputusasaan dan berpaling pada Jongin "Kau lihat? Sama sekali tidak disiplin! Semua ikatan batin dan potensi _sangat _mentah yang ada di dunia ini takkan pernah bisa menutupi kekurangan tersebut. Seorang pengawal tanpa disiplin lebih buruk daripada orang yang sama sekali bukan pengawal."

"Kalau begitu ajari dia disiplin. Kelas baru saja dimulai. Masukkan dia kembali ke kelas agar dia mendapatkan pelatihan lagi."

"Mustahil. Dia pasti tetap tertinggal jauh dari teman-temannya yang lain."

"Tidak, aku takkan tertinggal," protesku. Tak seorang pun mendengarkan.

"Kalau begitu beri dia sesi latihan tambahan," kata Jongin.

Mereka terus berdebat sementara yang lain memperhatikan adu argumen tersebut seperti sedang menonton permainan ping-pong. Harga diriku masih terluka akibat betapa mudahnya Jongin mengelabui kami, namun terpikir olehku bahwa laki - laki ini mungkin bisa membuatku tetap di sini bersama Luhan. Lebih baik tinggal di lubang neraka daripada berpisah dengan sahabatku. Melalui ikatan di antara kami berdua, aku bisa merasakan percikan harapan yang tumbuh pada diri gadis itu.

"Siapa yang mau mengorbankan waktu tambahan?" tuntut Jinsu "Kau?"

Argumen Jongin tiba-tiba saja berhenti. "_Well_, itu bukan yang ku―"

Jinsu menyilangkan lengan dengan ekspresi puas. "Ya. Sudah kuduga."

Jelas-jelas sudah kalah, Jongin merengut. Ia melirik ke arah Luhan dan aku, dan aku penasaran apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dua gadis menyedihkan yang menatapnya dengan bola mata membesar dan memohon? Atau dua orang buronan yang melarikan diri dari sebuah sekolah berkeamanan tinggi dan menggasak setengah warisan Luhan?

"Ya," akhirnya Jongin berkata. "Aku bisa mengajari Kyungsoo. Aku akan memberikan latihan tambahan di samping sesi normalnya."

"Setelah itu apa?" jawab Jinsu marah. "Dia terbebas dari hukuman?"

"Cari cara lain untuk menghukumnya," jawab Jongin. "Jumlah pengawal sudah sangat menurun, jadi kita tak boleh mengambil risiko kehilangan seorang lagi. Terutama seorang perempuan."

Makna yang tak terucap dari perkataan Jongin membuat tubuhku bergidik, dan

mengingatkanku pada ucapanku sendiri mengenai 'pelacur darah' tadi. Hanya ada sedikit _dhampir _perempuan yang masih menjadi pengawal.

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon bersuara dari sudut tempatnya duduk. "Aku cenderung setuju dengan Garda Kim. Mengirim Kyungsoo pergi dari sini akan sangat disayangkan, menyia-nyiakan sebuah bakat."

Ms. Jinsu memandang ke luar jendela. Di luar sangat gelap. Dengan jadwal nokturnal Akademi, _pagi _dan _sore _merupakan istilah yang relatif. Itu artinya jadwal pelajaran _pagi _dimulai saat matahari terbenam. Selain itu, mereka mewarnai jendelanya agar cahaya tidak menerobos ke dalam.

Ketika dia berbalik lagi, Luhan menatap tepat ke dalam matanya. "Kumohon, Ms. Jinsu. Biarkan Kyungsoo tetap tinggal di sini." _Oh, Luhan_, batinku. _Berhati-hatilah_. Menggunakan kompulsi pada seorang Moroi merupakan hal yang berbahaya―terutama di hadapan banyak saksi. Namun Luhan hanya mengerahkan sedikit kemampuannya, dan kami membutuhkan semua bantuan yang bisa kami dapatkan. Untungnya, tak seorang pun tampak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kompulsi tersebut memberi pengaruh atau tidak, tapi akhirnya Jinsu menghela napas.

"Jika Nona Do tetap tinggal di sini, ini syaratnya." Jinsu berbalik menghadapku. "Statusmu di St. Vladimir adalah sebagai murid percobaan. Jika

melanggar batas _sekali _saja, maka kau akan dikeluarkan. Kau harus menghadiri semua kelas dan pelatihan yang diwajibkan untuk para novis seumurmu. Kau juga akan berlatih bersama Garda Kim setiap ada waktu luang―sebelum _dan _sesudah masuk kelas. Di luar semua itu, kau dilarang melakukan setiap kegiatan sosial, kecuali waktu makan, dan kau akan menghabiskan waktumu di asrama. Jika kau gagal melaksanakan semua itu, maka kau akan … diusir."

Aku tertawa gusar. "Dilarang melakukan semua kegiatan sosial? Apa kau berusaha memisahkan kami berdua?" Aku menganggukkan kepala ke arah Luhan.

"Apa kau takut kami akan melarikan diri lagi?"

"Aku hanya mengambil tindakan pencegahan. Aku yakin kau pasti ingat, dirimu tidak pernah mendapat hukuman yang pantas atas tindakan menghancurkan properti sekolah. Kau harus menebus banyak hal." Bibir tipis Jinsu membentuk garis lurus. "Kau telah mendapatkan tawaran yang sangat murah hati. Kusarankan agar kau tidak membiarkan perilakumu menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu."

Aku baru saja hendak mengatakan bahwa tawarannya sama sekali tidak murah hati, tapi langsung berhenti ketika menangkap tatapan Jongin. Tatapannya sulit dibaca, mungkin saja dia sedang mengatakan bahwa dirinya percaya padaku.

Mungkin saja dia berusaha mengatakan bahwa aku idiot karena bersikukuh melawan Jinsu. Aku tidak tahu

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari laki-laki itu untuk kedua kalinya dalam pertemuan ini, memandangi lantai, dan menyadari bahwa Luhan ada di sampingku, memberikan dukungan melalui ikatan kami. Akhirnya, aku menarik napas lalu mendongak menatap sang kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah, kuterima tawarannya."

copyright©2007

* * *

_Ini Cerita bukan fokus Hunhan atau Kaisoo. Main character di sini Kyungsoo sebagai Pengawal Luhan. Aslinya saya juga bingung antara siapa yang jadi pengawal waktu awal remake cerita ini. tapi asli serius, Character kyungsoo di sini beda dari Kyungsoo yang biasanya. jadi maaf kalo memang ngga sesuai dengan harapan reader semua T.T_

_Tapi cerita ini tetep ada romance Kaisoo dan Hunhan , so just please wait._

_Kayaknya masih ada yang bingung, sama cerita ini. Di tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya, penjelasnnya berjalan sesuai jalannya cerita kok._

_Semua tokoh di sini vampire, tapi dengan jenis yang berbeda reader^^._

_Ada yang bingung siapa yang jadi Dhampir dan siapa yang jadi Moroi ya? Dalam cerita sudah dijelaskan kok. baca dengan teliti yaa._

_Ras Dhampir adalah setengah manusia, setengah vampir_

_Ras Moroi adalah ras vampire yang masih 'hidup', bisa mati, bisa memakai sihir_

_Strigoi adalah kaum vampir jahat yang mampu hidup abadi, dan mereka bisa bertambah kuat dengan meminum darah Moroi_

_Love!_


	3. Chapter 3

Present "_Vampire Academy_" by _Richelle Mead_

Cerita ini milik _"Richelle Mead"_ Saya haya me-remake nya saja.

Awalnya memang banyak pertimbangan mau remake versi Fanfictionnya atau ngga, karena alur yang panjang juga ini buku berseries. But …

Enjoy it!

_Warning Typo(s) , GS ,_

_Main Cast : Xi Luhan (GS)_

_Do Kyungsoo (GS)_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

Cast yang lain akan muncul sejalan dengan berjalannya cerita.

No Bash! If you not like, just don't read it

* * *

**BAB 3**

_MENYURUH KAMI UNTUK LANGSUNG BELAJAR DI KELAS_ setelah pertemuan tadi sepertinya lebih dari sekadar kejam, tapi persis seperti itulah yang dilakukan Jinsu. Luhan digiring keluar, dan aku terpaksa melihatnya pergi merasa lega karena ikatan yang terjalin di antara kami tetap memungkinkanku untuk membaca keadaan emosinya Mereka bahkan mengirimku untuk menemui seorang konselor terlebih dulu―seorang laki-laki Moroi yang sangat sepuh, yang seingatku sudah ada di sekolah sebelum aku meninggalkan tempat ini. Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa memercayai bahwa dia masih ada di sini. Dia sudah sangat tua, dan seharusnya sudah pensiun. Atau mati.

Kunjungan tersebut menghabiskan lima menit penuh. Laki-laki itu tidak mengomentari kepulanganku, hanya menanyakan kelas-kelas yang kuambil saat berada di Chicago dan Portland. Dia membandingkannya dengan berkas lamaku dan cepat-cepat menuliskan jadwal baru. Aku menerimanya dengan muram dan bergegas menuju kelas pertama.

* * *

_Jam pelajaran pertama Teknik Pertarungan Pengawal Lanjutan_

_Jam pelajaran kedua Teori Pengawalan dan Perlindungan Pribadi 3_

_Jam pelajaran ketiga Latihan Beban dan Pelenturan_

_Jam pelajaran keempat Seni Bahasa Senior (Novis)_

―_Istirahat makan―_

_Jam pelajaran kelima Fisiologi dan Perilaku Binatang_

_Jam pelajaran keenam Prakalkulus_

_Jam pelajaran ketujuh Budaya Moroi 4_

_Jam pelajaran kedelapan Seni Slavia_

* * *

_Uh_. Aku sudah lupa betapa panjangnya waktu belajar di Akademi. Para novis dan Moroi mengambil kelas terpisah selama setengah hari pertama, yang artinya aku takkan bertemu Luhan sampai selesai makan―itu pun jika kami mengikuti kelas sore yang sama. Sebagian besar merupakan kelas senior standar, jadi kesempatanku rasanya cukup besar. Menurutku Seni Slavia merupakan kelas pilihan yang tidak banyak dipilih, jadi kuharap mereka memasukkan Luhan ke kelas tersebut.

Jongin dan Bomi mendampingiku menuju _gym _para pengawal untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama. Tak seorang pun menghiraukan keberadaanku. Saat berjalan di belakang mereka, aku memperhatikan rambut Bomi yang dipotong pendek dan bergaya _pixie _sehingga memperlihatkan tanda sumpah dan tanda _molnija _di lehernya. Banyak pengawal perempuan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku takkan pernah memotong pendek rambutku, walaupun hal itu tidak berarti banyak untukku sekarang karena leherku belum bertato.

Bomi dan Jongin tidak mengatakan apa pun, dan terus berjalan seakan-akan sekarang hanyalah hari normal yang sama seperti biasa. Ketika kami tiba, teman temanku bereaksi sebaliknya. Mereka sedang melakukan pemanasan, dan sama seperti saat di aula bersama, semua mata tertuju padaku. Aku tak bisa memutuskan apakah aku terlihat seperti bintang _rock _atau tontonan sirkus. Kalau begitu, baiklah. Aku akan terjebak di tempat ini dalam waktu yang lama, jadi aku takkan menunjukkan sikap takut kepada mereka lagi. Dulu Luhan dan aku dihormati di sekolah ini, dan sekaranglah waktunya untuk mengingatkan mereka akan hal itu. Aku melirik para novis yang menatapku dengan mulut menganga, dan mencari wajah-wajah yang kukenal. Sebagian besarnya lelaki. Salah seorang dari mereka menatapku dan aku nyaris tak sanggup menahan cengiran.

"Hei, Myungsoo, hapus liur di wajahmu itu. Kalau kau ingin membayangkan aku telanjang, lakukan saja pada waktu pribadimu." Beberapa dengusan dan cekikikan memecah kesunyian yang mengerikan itu, dan Kim Myungsoo tersentak dari kebingungannya, lalu memberiku senyuman miring. Dengan rambut coklat yang mencuat ke mana-mana dan sedikit bintik-bintik di wajah, Myungsoo termasuk tampan, meskipun tidak bisa dibilang seksi. Dia juga salah satu laki-laki terlucu yang kukenal. Dulu kami merupakan teman baik.

"Ini _adalah _jamku, Kyungsoo. Aku memimpin sesi pelajaran hari ini."

"Oh ya?" balasku. "Huh. Yah, kalau begitu sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membayangkanku telanjang."

"Kapan pun _selalu _waktu yang tepat untuk membayangkanmu tanpa busana," tambah seseorang yang ada di dekat sana, yang semakin menurunkan tingkat ketegangan. Shin In suk. Temanku yang lain.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala lalu berjalan pergi, menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Rusia yang kedengarannya bukan sebuah pujian. Dan aku … _well_, dalam sekejap, sudah kembali menjadi seorang novis lagi. Para novis adalah orang-orang yang santai, tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah silsilah dan politik seperti murid murid Moroi.

Kelas ini menerimaku. Aku mendapati diriku sedang tertawa dan memandang hal hal yang nyaris kulupakan. Semua orang ingin tahu ke mana kami pergi selama ini, ternyata aku dan Luhan sudah menjadi legenda di sini. Tentu saja, aku tak bisa memberitahu mereka alasan kepergian kami, jadi aku mengucapkan banyak ledekan dan _kau-pasti-ingin-tahu-kan_, yang cukup mampu untuk menghentikan pertanyaan mereka.

Reuni yang membahagiakan itu hanya bertahan beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya pengawal dewasa yang bertugas mengawasi latihan datang dan memarahi Myungsoo karena sudah mengabaikan tugas. Masih nyengir, Mason meneriakkan perintah perintah pada semua orang, dan menjelaskan gerakan yang akan dipakai untuk memulai latihan. Dengan gelisah aku menyadari kalau aku tidak mengenali sebagian besar gerakannya.

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo" Myungsoo berkata sambil meraih lenganku. "Kau bisa menjadi pasangan latihanku. Kita lihat apa yang sudah kaupelajari selama ini." Satu jam kemudian, Myungsoo mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kau tidak pernah latihan, ya?"

"Aw," aku mengerang, untuk sementara tidak sanggup bicara dengan normal. Myungsoo mengulurkan tangan dan membantuku bangun dari matras tempat dia tadi menjatuhkanku―kira-kira sebanyak lima puluh kali.

"Aku membencimu," aku berkata pada Myungsoo sambil menggosok sebuah titik pada paha yang sudah bisa dipastikan besok akan memar.

"Kau akan lebih membenciku kalau aku tidak mengerahkan semua kekuatanku."

"_Yeah_, benar," Aku menyetujui ucapannya, lalu tertatih-tatih sementara semua orang di kelas mengembalikan semua peralatan.

"Sebenarnya kau lumayan."

"Apa? Aku baru saja dipermalukan."

"_Well_, memang. Sudah dua tahun. Tapi hei, kau masih bisa berjalan. Setidaknya itu berarti sesuatu." Myungsoo tersenyum dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku membencimu?"

Myungsoo menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran lagi, yang langsung berubah serius."Jangan salah paham … maksudku, kau memang seorang pejuang sejati, tapi kau tak mungkin bisa ikut ujian pada musim semi nanti―"

"Mereka memaksaku untuk mengambil sesi latihan tambahan," aku menjelaskan. Bukan berarti ada pengaruhnya. Aku berencana mengeluarkan Luhan dan diriku dari sini sebelum urusan latihan ini benar-benar menjadi masalah. "Aku akan siap."

"Sesi tambahan bersama siapa?"

"Cowok tinggi itu. Jongin" Myungsoo berhenti berjalan lalu memandangiku.

"Kau dapat sesi latihan tambahan bersama Kim Jongin?"

"_Yeah_. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia seorang _dewa_."

"Kau suka melebih-lebihkan keadaan, ya?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku serius. Maksudku, dia memang pendiam dan biasanya tidak pernah bergaul, tapi saat bertarung … wow. Tubuhmu yang sakit sekarang ini takkan ada artinya saat dia selesai menanganimu. Mungkin kau sudah mati." Hebat. Semakin banyak alasan yang membuat hari-hariku ceria.

Aku menyikut Myungsoo dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pelajaran kedua. Kelas itu mencakup hal-hal penting mengenai seorang pengawal dan diwajibkan bagi semua murid senior. Sebenarnya, ini adalah kelas ketiga dalam rangkaian pelajaran yang dimulai pada kelas junior. Dan itu artinya aku juga tertinggal. Tapi kuharap pengalaman melindungi Luhan di dunia nyata bisa memberiku sedikit tambahan pengetahuan.

Instruktur kami adalah Lee Hyun―diam-diam kami menyebutnya 'Lee', tapi dalam keadaan resmi kami memanggilnya 'Garda Lee'. Stan sedikit lebih tua dari Jongin, tapi kalah tinggi, dan wajahnya selalu terlihat kesal. Hari ini, ekspresi kesalnya tampak menjadi-jadi saat dia masuk ke kelas dan melihatku duduk di sana. Kedua matanya melebar dalam ekspresi terkejut yang terlihat mengejek. Kemudian dia berjalan mengitari ruangan dan akhirnya berdiri di samping mejaku.

"Apa ini? Tidak ada yang bilang kalau kita akan kedatangan pembicara tamu Do Kyungsoo. Suatu kehormatan! Kau sangat _murah hati _karena mau meluangkan waktu dari jadwalmu yang padat dan berbagi pengetahuanmu bersama kami."

Aku merasakan pipiku terbakar, dan aku nyaris berteriak untuk menyuruhnya _pergi ke neraka_. Namun, aku cukup yakin kalau wajahku sudah menyampaikan pesan tersebut, karena cengiran di wajahnya semakin lebar. Lee mengisyaratkan agar aku berdiri.

"_Well_, ayo, ayolah. Jangan cuma duduk di sana! Ayo maju ke depan kelas supaya kau bisa membantuku mengajar."

Aku merosot di kursiku. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh bermaksud―"

Senyuman mengejek itu sirna. "Maksudku _tepat _seperti yang tadi kukatakan, Kyungsoo. Pergi ke depan kelas."

Kesunyian yang pekat terasa menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Lee adalah instruktur yang menakutkan, dan sebagian novis terlalu ngeri untuk menertawakan kesialanku. Aku menolak menyerah, lalu berjalan ke depan dan berbalik hinggamenghadap ke seisi kelas. Aku menatap mereka dengan berani dan mengibaskan rambut ke belakang, mendapatkan senyuman simpati dari teman-temanku. Pada saat itulah aku sadar kalau jumlah penontonku lebih banyak dari yang kuperkirakan sebelumnya. Ada beberapa pengawal―termasuk Jongin―yang berdiri di bagian belakang kelas. Di luar Akademi, para pengawal memusatkan diri dengan melindungi satu orang saja. Di sini, para pengawal memiliki lebih banyak orang untuk dilindungi _sementara _mereka juga harus melatih para novis.

Jadi, daripada mengikuti seseorang ke mana-mana, mereka bekerja bergantian untuk melindungi sekolah secara keseluruhan dan mengawasi kelas-kelas.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo," kata Stan dengan riang sambil menghampiriku. " Tolong jelaskan pada kami teknik melindungi yang kaugunakan."

"Teknik … ku?"

"Tentu saja. Sepertinya kau punya rencana yang tidak kami pahami saat membawa seorang bangsawan Moroi di bawah umur keluar dari Akademi, danmembahayakannya di bawah ancaman tiada henti kaum Strigoi."

Ini sama saja dengan ceramah Jinsu tadi, hanya saja dengan tambahan lebih banyak saksi mata.

"Kami tak pernah bertemu dengan Strigoi sama sekali," jawabku tegas.

"Sudah jelas, bukan," kata Lee sambil terkekeh. "Aku sudah bisa menduganya, terutama setelah melihatmu masih hidup."

Aku ingin berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa aku mungkin saja bisa mengalahkan seorang Strigoi. Tetapi setelah babak belur di kelas sebelumnya, aku curiga diriku takkan sanggup bertahan atas serangan Myungsoo, apalagi Strigoi sungguhan. Saat aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Lee mulai mondar-mandir di depan kelas.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kaulakukan? Bagaimana kau memastikan keselamatan sang putri? Apa kalian menghindari keluar malam-malam?"

"Kadang-kadang." Itu memang benar―terutama saat awal kami melarikan diri. Kami mulai sedikit bersantai setelah beberapa bulan berlalu tanpa serangan apa

pun.

"_Kadang-kadang_," ulang Stan dalam suara bernada tinggi, membuat jawabanku

terdengar sangat bodoh. "_Well_, kurasa kalian tidur di siang hari dan terus-terusan berjaga di malam hari."

"Err … tidak."

"Tidak? Tapi itu hal pertama yang disebut dalam bab tentang pengawalan solo. Oh tunggu, kau tidak tahu karena _kau tak ada di sini_."

Aku menelan beberapa umpatan yang nyaris keluar dari mulutku. "Aku mengawasi daerah mana pun yang kami datangi," aku berkata, merasa harus membela diri.

"Oh? Wah, itu sebuah prestasi tersendiri. Apa kau menggunakan Metode Pengawasan Kuadran Carnegie atau Survei Rotasi?" Aku diam.

"Ah. Kurasa kau menggunakan Metode Lirik-Ke-Sekitar-Saat-Kau-Ingat-ala- Kyungsoo."

"Tidak!" aku berseru marah. "Itu tidak benar. Aku mengawasinya. Sekarang dia masih hidup, ya kan?"

Lee menghampiri lagi dan membungkukkan tubuh ke depan wajahku. "Karena kau _beruntung_."

"Strigoi tidak mengintai setiap sudut yang ada di luar sana," sahutku dengan ketus. "Keadaannya tidak seperti yang kalian ajarkan. Di sana lebih aman dari yang kalian ceritakan."

"Lebih aman? _Lebih aman_? Kita sedang berperang melawan kaum Strigoi!" Lee berteriak. Dia berada sangat dekat denganku sehingga aku bisa mencium bau kopi pada napasnya. "Salah satu Strigoi bisa saja menghampirimu lalu mematahkan leher kecilmu yang indah itu tanpa kausadari―dan dia bahkan bisa melakukannyatanpa mengeluarkan keringat setetes pun. Mungkin kecepatan dan kekuatanmu melebihi seorang Moroi atau manusia, tapi kau bukan apa-apa, _bukan apa-apa_, jika dibandingkan dengan seorang Strigoi. Mereka itu mematikan, dan sangat kuat. Dan tahukah kau apa yang membuat mereka lebih kuat?"

Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan bajingan ini membuatku menangis. Seraya berpaling darinya, aku memusatkan pikiran pada hal lain. Mataku terpaku pada Jongin dan pengawal lain. Mereka menyaksikan penghinaanku ini dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Darah Moroi," bisikku.

"Apa kaubilang?" tanya Lee keras-keras. "Aku tidak mendengarnya."

Aku memutar tubuh hingga menghadap Lee lagi. "Darah Moroi! Darah Moroi membuat mereka lebih kuat."

Lee mengangguk dengan puas dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Ya. Benar. Darah Moroi memang membuat mereka lebih kuat dan sulit untuk dimusnahkan. Mereka akan membunuh dan minum darah manusia atau _dhampir_, tapi mereka menginginkan darah Moroi melebihi apa pun. Mereka mengincarnya. Mereka sudah berpaling pada kegelapan demi memperoleh kehidupan abadi, dan mereka akan melakukan apa pun untuk mempertahankan keabadian tersebut. Kaum Strigoi yang putus asa pernah menyerang Moroi di depan umum. Sekelompok Strigoi pernah mendatangi sekolah-sekolah seperti akademi ini. Ada kaum Strigoi yang sudah hidup selama ribuan tahun dan memangsa beberapa generasi Moroi. Mereka nyaris mustahil untuk dibunuh. Dan karena _itulah _jumlah kaum Moroi semakin sedikit. Kaum Moroi tidak cukup kuat―bahkan dengan adanya para pengawal―untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Bahkan ada beberapa Moroi yang merasa tidak ada gunanya berlari lagi dan langsung menyerah pada kaum Strigoi atas pilihan mereka sendiri. Dan seiring dengan menghilangnya kaum Moroi…"

"… begitu pula dengan para _dhampir_," aku menyelesaikan ucapan Lee

"_Well_," katanya sambil menjilati liur yang terciprat pada bibirnya. "Sepertinya kau memang mempelajari sesuatu. Sekarang kita harus melihat apakah kau cukup belajar untuk bisa lulus kelas ini dan memenuhi syarat untuk praktik lapangan pada semester depan."

_Ouch_. Aku menghabiskan sisa kelas yang mengerikan itu―untungnya dari kursiku sendiri―dengan mengulang kata-kata terakhir tadi di dalam kepala. Praktik lapangan kelas senior merupakan bagian terbaik dari pelatihan para novis. Kami tidak ada jadwal kelas selama setengah semester. Alih-alih, kami semua akan diberi tanggung jawab mengawal dan mengikuti seorang murid Moroi ke mana pun mereka pergi. Para pengawal senior akan memantau dan menguji dengan serangan buatan serta ancaman lainnya. Penilaian bagaimana seorang novis bisa lulus praktik lapangan hampir sama pentingnya dengan gabungan seluruh nilai lain. Penilaian ini bisa memengaruhi keputusan mengenai Moroi mana yang akan ditugaskan pada si novis setelah kelulusan nanti. Sedangkan aku? Hanya ada satu Moroi yang kuinginkan.

Setelah dua pelajaran berikutnya berakhir, aku bisa melarikan diri saat istirahat makan. Saat aku tersaruk-saruk menyeberangi kampus menuju aula bersama, Jongin langsung menyamai langkahku. Dia tidak terlihat seperti dewa―kecuali kau menganggap wajah tampannya bagaikan dewa.

"Kurasa kau melihat apa yang terjadi di kelas Lee?" aku bertanya, bahkan tidak repot-repot menyebut gelarnya.

"Ya."

"Dan kau tidak berpikir kalau semua itu tak adil?"

"Tapi dia benar, bukan? Apa menurutmu kau sepenuhnya siap untuk melindungi

Luhan?"

Aku menatap lantai. "Aku berhasil menjaganya tetap hidup," gumamku

"Bagaimana pertarunganmu dengan teman sekelasmu hari ini?" Pertanyaannya sangat kejam. Aku tidak menjawab, dan aku tahu aku tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku mengikuti kelas pelatihan lain setelah kelas Lee, dan tidak diragukan lagi kalau Jongin sudah melihatku babak belur lagi tadi.

"Kalau kau tak bisa melawan _mereka_―"

"_Yeah, yeah_, aku tahu," bentakku.

Jongin memperlambat langkah-langkah panjangnya untuk mengimbangi langkah kakiku yang kesakitan.

"Kau kuat dan cepat secara alami. Kau hanya perlu rajin berlatih. Apa kau tidak mengikuti olahraga apa pun selama melarikan diri?"

"Tentu," aku mengedikkan bahu. "Sesekali."

"Kau tidak bergabung dalam tim apa pun?"

"Tidak ada waktu. Jika memang ingin berlatih sebanyak itu, mungkin aku akan tetap tinggal di sini."

Jongin menatapku dengan kesal. "Kau takkan pernah bisa melindungi sang putri sepenuhnya jika tidak mengasah bakatmu. Kau akan selalu tertinggal."

"Aku akan sanggup melindunginya," aku berkata tegas.

"Kau tahu tak ada jaminan bahwa kau akan ditunjuk menjadi pengawalnya, kan―baik saat praktik lapangan _atau _setelah kelulusan nanti." Suara Jongin pelan dan tanpa penyesalan. Rupanya mereka tidak memberiku mentor yang hangat dan ramah.

"Tak seorang pun ingin menyia-nyiakan sebuah ikatan batin―tapi tak ada juga yang berniat memberi Xi Luhan seorang pengawal kurang terampil. Kalau kau ingin bersamanya, maka kau harus mengusahakannya. Kau sudah mendapatkan pelajaranmu. Dan ada aku. Manfaatkan kami atau tidak sama sekali. Kau adalah pilihan tepat untuk mengawal Xi Luhan jika kalian berdua sudah lulus―itu pun kalau kau bisa membuktikan bahwa dirimu memang pantas. Kuharap kau melakukannya."

"Luhan panggil dia Luhan," ralatku. Luhan membenci nama panjangnya, dan lebih menyukai nama panggilan yang sudah di-Amerikanisasi.

Jongin berjalan pergi, dan tiba-tiba, aku tidak merasa bagai seorang anak nakal lagi. Aku sudah membuang-buang waktu sejak meninggalkan kelas. Sebagian besar murid lain sudah sejak tadi berlarian ke dalam aula bersama untuk makan, tak sabar untuk memaksimalkan kehidupan sosial mereka. Aku sendiri hampir tiba di sana saat seseorang memanggilku dari balik pintu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, dan melihat Junmyeon sedang bersandar pada tongkat berjalannya di dekat dinding. Dia tersenyum saat melihatku. Dua pengawalnya berdiri di dekatnya dalam jarak yang sopan.

"Mr. Kim―eh, Yang Mulia. Hai."

Aku berhasil mengendalikan diri tepat pada waktunya, hampir melupakan panggilan bangsawan kaum Moroi. Aku tidak pernah menggunakannya selama tinggal di tengah-tengah manusia. Kaum Moroi memilih pemimpin mereka dari dua belas keluarga bangsawan. Orang-orang tertua di dalam keluarga mendapatkan gelar 'pangeran' atau 'putri'. Luhan mendapatkan gelarnya karena dia merupakan satu-satunya yang tersisa dalam garis keturunan keluarganya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanyanya.

"Hari ini bahkan belum berakhir." Aku berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa kami obrolkan. "Apa Anda hanya berkunjung sebentar?"

"Aku akan pulang sore ini setelah bertemu Yixing. Saat kudengar Luhan―dan kau―sudah kembali, aku tahu bahwa aku harus bertemu dengan kalian juga." Aku mengangguk, tidak yakin harus bicara apa lagi. Junmyeon lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai teman Luhan, bukan temanku.

"Aku ingin memberitahu…" Junmyeon ragu. "Aku paham betapa seriusnya semua ini, tapi menurutku Kepala Sekolah Jinsu melupakan sesuatu. Selama ini kau _memang _berhasil melindungi Luhan. Itu mengagumkan."

"_Well_, aku bukan melawan Strigoi atau semacamnya," jawabku.

"Tapi kau melawan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Sekolah pernah mengirim _psi-hound_."

"Mengagumkan."

"Tidak juga. Menghindari makhluk-makhluk itu bisa dibilang cukup mudah."

Junmyeon tertawa. "Aku pernah berburu bersama mereka. Mereka tidak semudah _itu _untuk dihindari, tidak dengan kekuatan dan kepintaran yang mereka miliki."

Memang benar. _Psi-hound _merupakan salah satu dari berbagai jenis makhluk sihir yang berkeliaran di dunia ini, makhluk-makhluk yang tidak pernahdiketahui keberadaannya oleh manusia. Manusia juga tidak memercayainya saat benar-benar melihatnya. Anjing-anjing pemburu itu berkeliaran dalam kelompokdan berbagi semacam komunikasi batin yang membuat mereka sangat mematikan bagi mangsanya―begitu pula dengan kenyataan bahwa anjing-anjing pemburu itu menyerupai serigala mutan. "Apa kau melawan yang lain?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Kadang-kadang."

"Mengagumkan," ulang Junmyeon

"Kurasa hanya beruntung. Ternyata aku jauh tertinggal dalam hal pengawalan

seperti ini." Sekarang aku terdengar persis seperti Lee.

"Kau adalah gadis yang cerdas. Kau akan bisa menyusul pelajaran yang tertinggal. Dan kau juga memiliki ikatan dengan Luhan."

Aku memalingkan wajah. Kemampuanku 'merasakan' Luhan sudah menjadi sebuah rahasia dalam waktu yang lama―rasanya aneh saat ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya.

"Dalam sejarah ada kisah-kisah mengenai para pengawal yang bisa merasakan saat orang yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka berada dalam masalah," lanjut Junmyeon. "Aku mempelajari masalah itu serta beberapa masalah kuno lain, dan menjadikannya sebuah hobi. Kudengar ikatan itu merupakan aset yang sangat berharga."

"Kurasa begitu." Aku mengedikkan bahu. _Hobi yang sangat membosankan_, batinku, membayangkan laki-laki itu berkonsentrasi mempelajari sejarah zaman prasejarah di dalam perpustakaan lembap yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba.

Junmyeon memiringkan kepala, wajahnya terlihat sangat penasaran. Jinsu dan yang lain juga terlihat sama penasarannya saat kami memberitahu mengenai ikatan tersebut, seakan-akan kami ini kelinci percobaan. "Bagaimana rasanya―kalau kau tak keberatan aku bertanya?"

"Rasanya … Entahlah. Aku hanya selalu merasakan semacam dengungan mengenai perasaan Luhan. Biasanya cuma berupa emosi. Kami tak bisa berkirim pesan atau semacamnya." Aku tidak memberitahukan kalau aku pernah menyelinap ke dalam pikiran Luhan. Aku sendiri pun sulit memahaminya.

"Tapi tidak berlaku sebaliknya? Luhan tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kaurasakan?" Aku menggeleng.

Wajah Jumyeon tampak berbinar kagum. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kataku sambil melirik ke arah lain. "Semua ini bermula sejak dua tahun silam."

Junmyeon mengernyit. "Kira-kira waktu yang bersamaan saat kecelakaan terjadi?"

Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. Kecelakaan itu adalah sesuatu yang _tidak _ingin kubicarakan, itu sudah pasti. Kenangan Luhan saja sudah cukup buruk, apalagi ditambah dengan kenanganku sendiri. Logam-logam penyok. Sensasi panas, lalu dingin, lalu panas lagi. Luhan berteriak padaku, berteriak agar aku bangun, berteriak agar orangtua dan saudara laki-lakinya bangun. Tak seorang pun dari mereka yang terbangun, hanya aku. Dan para dokter bilang kalau itu adalah keajaiban. Mereka berkata seharusnya aku tidak bisa selamat.

Sepertinya Junmyeon bisa merasakan ketidaknyamananku, sehingga dia membiarkannya mengambang dan kembali pada topik sebelumnya.

"Aku bahkan masih sulit memercayainya. Sudah sangat lama sejak kali terakhir ikatan seperti ini terjadi. Seandainya terjadi lebih sering … pikirkan manfaatnya bagi keselamatan kaum Moroi. Seandainya orang lain bisa merasakannya juga. Aku akan melakukan lebih banyak penelitian dan mencari tahu apakah hal ini bisa ditularkan pada orang lain."

"_Yeah_." Aku mulai merasa tidak sabar, meskipun sesungguhnya aku menyukai laki-laki ini. Yixing sangat senang mengoceh, dan cukup jelas dari siapa dia mewarisi kebiasaan _itu_. Waktu istirahat hampir habis, dan meskipun kaum Moroi serta para novis mendapatkan kelas sore yang sama, aku dan Lissa takkan punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol.

"Mungkin kita bisa―" Junmyeon mulai terbatuk, dengan sangat keras hingga seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Penyakitnya, Sindrom Sandovsky, menyerang paru-paru dan menyeret bagian tubuh lainnya menuju kematian. Aku menatap para pengawal dengan pandangan khawatir, dan salah seorang dari mereka melangkah maju.

"Yang Mulia," laki-laki itu berkata sopan, "Anda harus masuk ke dalam. Di luar sini udaranya terlalu dingin."

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Ya, ya. Dan aku yakin Kyungsoo juga pasti ingin makan." Dia memutar tubuh ke arahku. "Terima kasih sudah mau bicara denganku. Aku tak bisa menekankan betapa berartinya bagiku mengetahui bahwa Luhan selamat―dan kau membantu mewujudkannya. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahnya untuk menjaga Luhan seandainya sesuatu terjadi pada laki-laki itu, dan aku merasa seperti seorang pecundang saat kau pergi."

Perutku mencelos saat membayangkan Junmyeon didera rasa bersalah dan khawatir akibat kepergian kami. Hingga saat ini, aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain mengenai kepergian kami.

Aku meninggalkannya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, lalu akhirnya tiba di dalam sekolah. Setibanya di sana, aku langsung merasakan kekhawatiran Luhan yang memuncak. Aku mengabaikan rasa sakit pada kakiku, dan mempercepat langkah menuju aula bersama. Dan hampir menabrak gadis itu. Namun Luhan tidak melihatku. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang berdiri bersamanya, ChanWoo dan gadis boneka yang mungil itu. Aku berhenti dan mendengarkan, hanya berhasil menangkap bagian akhir pembicaraan mereka. Cewek itu mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Luhan―yang terlihat sangat kaget melebihi apa pun.

"Kelihatannya _itu _barang bekas. Kupikir seorang Xi yang terhormat memiliki standar tersendiri." Kata _Xi _diucapkannya dengan nada mengejek.

Aku merenggut pundak si Gadis Boneka, lalu menyentakkan tubuhnya. Tubuh cewek itu sangat ringan, sehingga dia terhuyung-huyung sejauh beberapa meter dan nyaris terjatuh.

"Dia memang punya standar," aku berkata, "karena itulah waktumu untuk bicara dengannya sudah selesai."

copyright©2012

* * *

_Di sini ada cast yang di ganti._

_Kris diganti jadi Chan woo, Karena saya pikir karakter di sini aaron (cast asli nya) mending pake OC aja. Maaf reader nim_

_Novis : Bisa di bilang para pengawal moroi yang sekolah di st Vladimir._


	4. Chapter 4

_Present "Vampire Academy" Remake_

_Cerita ini milik "Richelle Mead" Saya haya me-remake nya saja._

_Awalnya memang banyak pertimbangan mau remake versi Fanfictionnya atau ngga, karena alur yang panjang juga ini buku berseries. But …_

_Enjoy it!_

_Warning Typo(s) , GS ,_

_Main Cast : Xi Luhan (GS)_

_Do Kyungsoo (GS)_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Cast yang lain akan muncul sejalan dengan berjalannya cerita._

_No Bash! If you not like, just don't read it._

* * *

_**BAB 4**_

KALI INI KAMI TIDAK MENARIK PERHATIAN SEISI aula bersama_ ― syukurlah ―_namun ada beberapa orang yang berhenti berjalan untuk menonton.

"Memangnya kaupikir apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tanya si Gadis Boneka, mata birunya membulat dan berkilat marah. Dalam jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat cewek itu dengan lebih saksama. Tubuhnya langsing seperti umumnya kaum Moroi, tapi tingginya tidak seperti kebanyakan, dan itulah sebagian alasan mengapa dia terlihat sangat muda. Gaun mungil berwarna ungu yang dipakainya sangat indah―mengingatkan bahwa aku memang mengenakan pakaian yang berasal dari toko murah. Tapi dengan pengamatan yang lebih jeli, gaun itu sepertinya tiruan karya desainer.

Aku menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. "Apa kau tersesat, Anak Kecil? Sekolah dasar letaknya di kampus barat."

Semburat merah muda menyebar di kedua pipinya. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi. Kalau kau macam-macam denganku, aku akan langsung membalasmu."

_Ya ampun_, kesempatan yang benar-benar mengundang. Hanya gelengan kepala Luhan-lah yang mencegahku mengatakan beberapa tanggapan yang menghebohkan. Jadi aku memilih untuk membalasnya dengan ancaman fisik, lebih baik begitu.

"Dan kalau kau macam-macam dengan salah satu dari kami lagi, aku akan mematahkan tubuhmu. Kalau kau tak percaya, tanya Lee Yun Woo apa yang kulakukan pada lengannya waktu di kelas sembilan. Mungkin saat itu kau masih harus tidur siang."

Kejadian bersama Yun Woo bukanlah saat-saat terbaikku. Jujur saja, aku tidak berniat mematahkan satu pun tulangnya saat mendorong anak itu ke pohon. Meskipun demikian, kejadian tersebut membuatku mendapatkan reputasi sebagai orang berbahaya, selain reputasi sebagai anak nakal.

Kisah itu sudah meraih status legendaris, dan terkadang aku membayangkannya masih diceritakan pada tengah malam saat orang-orang sedang berkumpul di depan api unggun. Jika melihat ekspresi wajah gadis ini, sepertinya memang begitu.

Saat itu salah satu anggota staf patroli berjalan di samping kami, menatap pertemuan kecil itu dengan curiga. Si Gadis Boneka mundur sambil meraih lengan Chan Woo. "Ayo," katanya.

"Hei, Chan Woo," kataku dengan ceria, baru teringat bahwa cowok itu ada di sana. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Chan Woo mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum canggung ke arahku, tepat saat gadis itu menyeretnya pergi. Dia masih Chan Woo yang sama. Cowok itu mungkin saja baik hati dan tampan, tapi dia sama sekali tidak agresif.

Aku berbalik pada Luhan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa kau kenal siapa yang baru saja kuancam akan kupukul itu?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Aku hendak mengajak Luhan menuju antrean, tapi dia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku harus menemui donor."

Aku merasa sedikit aneh. Aku sudah terbiasa menjadi sumber darah Luhan yang utama, sehingga rasanya aneh saat memikirkan bahwa kami harus kembali pada rutinitas normal Moroi. Bahkan, hal ini nyaris membuatku kesal. Seharusnya tidak begitu. Penyediaan darah harian merupakan bagian dari kehidupan Moroi, sesuatu yang tak bisa kutawarkan pada Luhan saat kami hidup berdua. Kami berdua merasa tidak nyaman pada saat-saat itu. Aku merasa lemas pada hari di mana aku memberikan darah untuk Luhan, dan Luhan lemas pada hari-hari di antaranya. Seharusnya aku senang karena Luhan bisa menjalani kehidupan normal lagi.

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Tentu saja."

Kami berjalan menuju ruang penyediaan darah yang terletak di samping kafetaria. Di sana terdapat beberapa kubikel kecil yang terpisah dari ruang lain sebagai upaya memberikan privasi. Seorang perempuan Moroi berambut gelap menyambut kami di pintu dan menunduk menatap clipboard di tangan, lalu membuka-buka halamannya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dibutuhkannya, dia membuat beberapa catatan dan memberi isyarat agar Luhan mengikuti. Perempuan itu menatapku dengan bingung, tapi tidak mencegahku masuk ke dalam bersama Luhan.

Perempuan itu memimpin kami menuju kubikel di mana seorang perempuan paro baya bertubuh gempal sedang duduk sambil membuka-buka majalah. Dia mendongak saat kami mendekat, lalu tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat kedua matanya tampak menerawang dan berkaca-kaca, keadaan yang terlihat pada sebagian besar donor. Jika melihat keadaannya, perempuan itu mungkin sudah hampir memenuhi kuotanya untuk hari ini.

Saat mengenali wajah Luhan, senyumnya semakin lebar. "Selamat datang kembali, Putri."

Setelah petugas penyambut meninggalkan kami, Luhan duduk di kursi di samping si perempuan gempal. Aku merasakan ketidaknyamanan gadis itu, agak berbeda dari yang kurasakan sendiri. Dia juga merasa aneh, Luhan sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Namun, sang donor tidak ragu sedikit pun. Wajahnya terlihat bersemangat―tatapan seorang pecandu yang akan segera mendapatkan suntikan baru.

Rasa muak membanjiriku. Hal ini adalah insting kuno yang sudah digali selama bertahun-tahun. Para donor merupakan bagian penting dalam kehidupan Moroi.

Mereka adalah manusia yang menjadi sumber darah dengan sukarela, manusia yang berasal dari kaum terpinggirkan yang memberikan hidup mereka pada dunia rahasia kaum Moroi. Mereka semua diperlakukan dengan baik, dan diberi segala macam kenyamanan. Namun, pada intinya mereka mirip pecandu narkoba yang tergantung pada air liur Moroi dan kesenangan yang ditawarkan dalam setiap gigitan. Kaum Moroi―serta para pengawal―memandang hina ketergantungan ini. Padahal, sebenarnya kaum Moroi takkan sanggup bertahan jika tidak ada para donor, jika tidak begitu, mereka harus mengincar seseorang dengan paksa.

Kemunafikan tingkat tinggi.

Si donor memiringkan kepala, memberi Luhan akses penuh pada lehernya. Di kulit leher perempuan itu terdapat bekas luka akibat gigitan harian yang dilakukan selama bertahun-tahun. Pola makan Luhan yang tidak teratur membuat leherku tetap mulus, bekas gigitan di leherku tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari satu hari.

Luhan membungkukkan tubuh, taring-taringnya menghunjam daging si donor. Perempuan itu menutup mata dan mengerang pelan. Aku menelan ludah saat melihat Luhan minum. Aku tak bisa melihat setetes darah pun, tapi aku bisa membayangkannya. Gelombang emosi membuncah di dadaku, perasaan mendamba. _Cemburu_. Aku mengalihkan pandangan, menatap lantai. Dalam hati, aku memarahi diriku sendiri.

_Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau merindukan hal itu? Kau hanya mendonorkan darahmu satu kali setiap hari. Kau tidak kecanduan, tidak seperti ini. Dan kau tak mau kecanduan._

Namun aku tak bisa menahan perasaan itu saat teringat pada kebahagiaan dan kesenangan akibat gigitan vampir.

Setelah Luhan selesai minum, kami kembali ke aula bersama, menuju antrean. Antreannya pendek, karena sisa waktu istirahat tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Jadi aku terus maju dan mulai mengisi piring dengan kentang goreng serta beberapa potong makanan bulat sekali-gigit yang tampaknya seperti nugget ayam. Luhan hanya mengambil yogurt. Kaum Moroi juga membutuhkan makanan, sama seperti dhampir dan manusia, tapi mereka jarang punya napsu makan setelah meminum darah.

"Jadi bagaimana kelas-kelasmu?" tanyaku.

Luhan mengedikkan bahu. Sekarang wajahnya terlihat penuh warna dan tampak hidup.

"Baik-baik saja. Banyak tatapan. Sangat banyak tatapan. Dan banyak pertanyaan mengenai ke mana kita pergi. Banyak bisik-bisik."

"Sama," ujarku. Setelah pelayan menghitung jumlah tagihan makan kami, kami pun berjalan menuju meja. Aku melirik Luhan dari atas ke bawah. "Apa kau baik baik saja? Mereka tidak mengganggumu, kan?"

"Tidak―semua baik-baik saja." Emosi yang terpancar melalui ikatan batin kami menyangkal ucapannya. Luhan, yang menyadari kalau aku bisa merasakannya, langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan menyerahkan jadwal pelajarannya.

Aku mengamatinya.

* * *

_Jam pelajaran pertama Bahasa Rusia 2_

_Jam pelajaran kedua Sastra Kolonial Amerika_

_Jam pelajaran ketiga Dasar-Dasar Kendali Elemental_

_Jam pelajaran keempat Puisi Kuno_

―_Istirahat makan―_

_Jam pelajaran kelima Fisiologi dan Perilaku Binatang_

_Jam pelajaran keenam Kalkulus Tingkat Lanjut_

_Jam pelajaran ketujuh Budaya Moroi 4_

_Jam pelajaran kedelapan Seni Slavia_

* * *

"Dasar kutu-buku," kataku. "Kalau kau masuk kelas Matematika Bodoh sepertiku, kita akan memiliki jadwal sore yang sama." Aku berhenti berjalan. "Omong ngomong, kenapa kau masuk kelas elemental dasar? Itu 'kan kelas sophomore."

Luhan menatapku. "Karena para senior mengambil kelas spesialisasi."

Kami langsung terdiam saat Luhan mengatakannya.

Semua Moroi memiliki sihir elemental. Ini merupakan salah satu hal yang membedakan vampir hidup dengan kaum Strigoi―vampir mati. Moroi menganggap sihir sebagai anugerah. Sihir merupakan bagian dari jiwa serta menghubungkan mereka dengan dunia.

Dahulu, kaum Moroi menggunakan sihir secara terbuka―mengalihkan bencana alam, juga membantu dalam urusan-urusan seperti produksi makanan dan air. Sekarang mereka tidak perlu melakukannya sesering dulu. Tapi sihir itu masih mengalir di dalam darah dan membara di dalam tubuh mereka. Kaum Moroi ingin menjangkaukan tangan ke bumi dan memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka. Akademi akademi seperti sekolah ini didirikan untuk membantu kaum Moroi mengendalikan sihir, dan mempelajari cara melakukan hal-hal yang sangat sulit dengan sihir tersebut. Para murid juga harus mempelajari aturan-aturan yang mengikat sihir―aturan-aturan yang sudah ada sejak berabad-abad silam dan diberlakukan secara ketat.

Semua Moroi memiliki sedikit kemampuan dalam setiap elemen. Para murid Moroi seusia kami mempelajari 'spesialisasi' tertentu ketika salah satu elemen tumbuh semakin kuat dari elemen lainnya: bumi, air, api, atau udara. Tidak memiliki spesialisasi sama seperti tidak menjalani masa puber. Dan Luhan … well, Luhan belum memiliki spesialisasi.

"Apa Nyonya Jung masih mengajar di kelas tersebut? Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Nyonya Jung bilang dia tidak khawatir. Menurut dia, saatnya pasti akan tiba."

"Apa kau―apa kau memberitahunya mengenai―"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

Kami membiarkan pembicaraan ini mengambang sampai di sana. Hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang sering kami pikirkan saja tapi jarang kami bahas. Kami mulai berjalan lagi sambil mencari tempat untuk duduk. Beberapa pasang mata mendongak menatap kami dengan rasa penasaran yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

"Luhan!" panggil seseorang di dekat kami. Kami melirik ke sumber suara, dan melihat Yixing melambaikan tangan. Yixing dan aku saling menatap. Bisa dibilang Yixing adalah sepupu Luhan, sama seperti Junmyeon bisa dibilang pamannya, tapi kami jarang bergaul dengannya.

Luhan mengedikkan bahu lalu berjalan menghampirinya. "Tak ada salahnya, bukan?"

Aku mengikutinya dengan ragu. Yixing memang baik, tapi dia juga termasuk salah seorang yang paling tidak menarik. Sebagian besar bangsawan di sekolah sangat menikmati status selebriti mereka, tapi Yixing tidak pernah cocok dengan gerombolan itu. Yixing terlalu biasa, terlalu cuek terhadap politik di dalam Akademi. Lagi pula, dia terlalu polos untuk mengarahkan mereka.

Teman-teman Yixing diam-diam mengawasi kami dengan penasaran, tapi Yixing tidak menahan dirinya. Dia merangkul kami berdua. Sama seperti Luhan, Yixing memiliki mata berwarna hijau giok. Tapi rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat, sama seperti rambut Junmyeon sebelum penyakitnya mengubahnya menjadi abu-abu.

"Kau sudah kembali! Aku tahu kau pasti kembali! Semua orang bilang kalau kau pergi untuk selamanya, tapi aku tak pernah memercayainya. Aku tahu kau tak bisa pergi selamanya. Kenapa dulu kau pergi dari sini? Ada banyak cerita mengenai kepergianmu!" Aku dan Luhan bertukar pandang saat Yixing terus mengoceh.

"Eun Hae bilang salah satu dari kalian hamil hingga kalian pergi untuk tinggal bersama ibu Kyungsoo; tapi menurutku, Ms. Jin Su dan Daddy pasti tidak akan terlalu marah kalau kalian memang ada di sana. Apa kau tahu kalau kita bisa saja jadi teman sekamar? Waktu itu aku bicara pada…"

Yixing terus saja mengoceh, taringnya terlihat seiring perkataannya. Aku tersenyum sopan, membiarkan Luhan menangani serangan itu sampai Yixing mengajukan pertanyaan yang berbahaya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan untuk mendapatkan darah, Lu?"

Seluruh penghuni meja menatap kami dengan bertanya-tanya. Luhan tertegun, tapi aku langsung mengambil alih―kebohongan itu meluncur dengan mudah di mulutku.

"Oh, gampang. Ada banyak manusia yang bersedia mendonorkan darahnya."

"Benarkah?" Salah seorang teman Yixing bertanya dengan mata melebar.

"Yup. Kau bisa menemukan mereka dalam sebuah pesta atau semacamnya. Mereka selalu mencari cara untuk teler, dan mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana seorang vampir bisa mewujudkan hal itu: kebanyakan sudah terlalu teler hingga tak ingat apa-apa."

Aku sudah kehabisan detail cerita yang memang samar-samar, jadi aku mengedikkan bahu dengan cara paling keren dan paling percaya diri yang mampu kulakukan. Bukan berarti mereka mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, itu gampang. Bahkan nyaris lebih gampang jika dibandingkan para donor yang kita miliki di sini."

Yixing memercayai ceritaku, lalu dia beralih ke topik selanjutnya. Luhan menatapku dengan pandangan berterima kasih. Aku mengabaikan pembicaraan mereka lagi, dan menatap wajah-wajah lama, berusaha untuk mencari tahu siapa bergaul dengan siapa, dan menyadari bagaimana kekuasaan di dalam sekolah ini sudah berubah. Myungsoo, duduk bersama sekelompok novis, melihat ke arahku dan aku pun tersenyum. Di dekatnya, duduk sekelompok bangsawan Moroi yang sedang menertawakan sesuatu. Chanwoo dan si gadis pirang ada di sana juga.

"Hei, Yixing," kataku seraya berbalik dan memotong ucapannya. Kelihatannya Yixing tidak menyadari maupun merasa keberatan dengan hal itu. "Siapa pacar baru Chan Woo?"

"Hah? Oh. Taeyeon." Saat melihat wajahku yang tanpa ekspresi, dia bertanya,

"Apa kau tak ingat padanya?"

"Memangnya harus? Apa dia ada di sini saat kami pergi?"

"Dari dulu juga dia ada di sini," kata Yixing. "Dia satu tahun lebih muda dari kita."

Aku menatap Luhan dengan bertanya-tanya, dan dia pun hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu.

"Kenapa tadi dia marah sekali pada kami?" aku bertanya. "Kami berdua tidak mengenalnya."

"Entahlah," jawab Yixing. "Mungkin dia cemburu gara-gara Chan Woo. Tadinya, Taeyeon sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa. Saat kalian pergi, dia menjadi sangat popular dengan sangat cepat. Gadis itu bukan bangsawan atau semacamnya, tapi begitu mulai berkencan dengan Chan Woo, dia―"

"Oke, terima kasih," aku menyela cerita Yixing. "Semua itu tidak terlalu―" Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari Yixing ke Kris Wu, yang lewat di depan meja kami. Ah, Kris. Aku sudah melupakannya. Aku senang main mata dengan Myungsoo dan para novis lain, tapi Kris berada dalam kategori yang sama sekali berbeda. Kau main mata dengan cowok mana pun hanya demi kesenangan bermain mata. Kau main mata dengan Kris dengan harapan bisa berada dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dengannya.

Kris adalah bangsawan Moroi dan dia sangat seksi, sehingga menurutku seharusnya dia memakai tanda bertuliskan PERINGATAN: MUDAH TERBAKAR. Kris melihatku dan nyengir.

"Hei, Kyungsoo, selamat datang lagi. Apa kau masih senang menghancurkan hati cowok-cowok?"

"Apa kau mau jadi sukarelawan?" Cengirannya semakin lebar. "Kapan-kapan ayo kita habiskan waktu bersama dan kita cari tahu. Itu pun kalau kau bisa mendapatkan izin bebas bersyarat."

Kris terus berjalan, dan aku mengamatinya dengan kagum. Yixing dan teman temannya menatapku dengan iri. Aku mungkin bukan dewa seperti Jongin, tapi di dalam grup ini, Luhan dan aku adalah dewa―atau setidaknya mantan dewa―dari alam yang lain.

"Ya ampun," seru salah satu gadis itu. Aku tidak ingat siapa namanya. "Itu tadi Kris"

"Ya," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Itu memang Kris."

"Kuharap aku memiliki penampilan sepertimu," tambah gadis itu sambil menghela napas.

Tatapan mereka semua tertuju padaku. Secara teknis, aku setengah Moroi, tapi penampilanku sepenuhnya manusia. Aku selalu bisa berbaur dengan baik bersama para manusia selama pelarian kami, dengan sangat baik, malah, sehingga aku nyaris tidak pernah memikirkan soal penampilan. Di sini, di antara para gadis Moroi bertubuh langsing dan berdada kecil, beberapa bagian tubuhku―maksudnya payudara yang besar dan pinggul yang lebih berlekuk―terlihat menonjol. Aku tahu kalau aku cantik, tapi bagi para lelaki Moroi, tubuhku lebih dari sekadar cantik; melainkan seksi dalam cara yang nakal. Dhampir merupakan pencarian yang eksotis, suatu pengalaman baru yang ingin 'dicoba' oleh para laki-laki Moroi.

Ironisnya, para dhampir memiliki pesona sebesar itu di sini, sementara para gadis Moroi yang langsing terlihat sangat mirip dengan model peragaan busana super kurus yang dikagumi di dunia manusia. Sebagian besar manusia takkan bisa mendapatkan tubuh kurus yang 'ideal' seperti itu, sama halnya dengan para gadis Moroi yang takkan pernah bisa terlihat seperti diriku. Semua orang selalu menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimilikinya.

Luhan dan aku mengikuti kelas sore yang sama, tapi kami tidak terlalu banyak mengobrol. Tatapan orang-orang terus mengikuti gerak-gerik kami seperti yang tadi diceritakannya, tapi aku menyadari bahwa semakin sering aku mengobrol dengan yang lain, maka sikap mereka akan semakin ramah. Perlahan-lahan, sedikit demi sedikit, sepertinya mereka mulai mengingat siapa kami sebenarnya, dan kebingungan mengenai perilaku nekad kami mulai berkurang. Walau intriknya sama sekali tidak berkurang. Atau mungkin lebih tepat jika kukatakan, mereka mengingat aku yang dulu. Karena akulah satu-satunya yang bicara. Luhan menatap lurus ke depan, ikut mendengarkan tapi tidak membenarkan maupun berpartisipasi dalam usahaku memulai pembicaraan. Aku bisa merasakan kecemasan dan kesedihannya.

"Baiklah," kataku kepada Luhan saat usai pelajaran.

Kami berdiri di luar sekolah, dan aku sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dengan melakukannya, aku melanggar syarat yang diajukan Jinsu. "Kita tidak akan tinggal di sini," aku memberitahunya, mengawasi keadaan di sekeliling kampus dengan gelisah. "Aku akan mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan kita dari tempat ini."

"Apa menurutmu kita akan berhasil untuk kedua kalinya?" Luhan bertanya pelan.

"Pasti." Aku bicara dengan penuh keyakinan, lagi-lagi merasa lega karena Luhan tak bisa membaca perasaanku. Melarikan diri untuk pertama kalinya sudah cukup sulit. Melarikan diri untuk kedua kalinya akan sangat sulit, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menemukan sebuah cara.

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya, ya kan?" Luhan tersenyum, lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada kepadaku, seakan-akan sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang lucu. "Tentu saja kau akan melakukannya. Hanya saja, well…" Luhan menghela napas. "Aku tidak yakin apakah kita memang harus pergi. Mungkin―mungkin sebaiknya kita tetap tinggal di sini."

Aku mengerjapkan mata dengan terkejut. "Apa?" Bukan jawaban yang lugas dariku, tapi aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Aku tidak pernah menduga akan mendengar hal ini darinya.

"Aku mengamatimu, Kyungsoo. Aku mengamati saat kau mengobrol dengan novis lain di kelas, saat membicarakan latihan. Kau merindukannya."

"Semua itu tidak sepadan," aku membantahnya. "Tidak sepadan kalau … tidak sepadan kalau kau…" Aku tak sanggup menyelesaikan ucapanku, tapi Luhan benar.

Dia menebak pikiranku. Aku memang merindukan para novis lain. Bahkan aku merindukan beberapa orang Moroi. Namun, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu. Beban dari kurangnya pengalaman yang kumiliki, betapa aku sudah tertinggal jauh, semakin bertambah setiap harinya.

"Mungkin keadaannya akan membaik," elaknya. "Aku belum mengalami banyak … kau tahu 'kan, hal yang terjadi dalam beberapa waktu ini. Aku tidak merasa diikuti dan diawasi lagi."

Aku diam saja. Sebelum kami meninggalkan Akademi, Luhan selalu merasa kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, seakan-akan sedang diburu. Aku tidak pernah melihat bukti yang bisa menguatkan kecurigaannya, tapi aku pernah mendengar salah seorang guru kami terus mengoceh mengenai hal serupa.

_Nyonya Yoon_. Dia adalah seorang perempuan Moroi yang cantik, dengan rambutauburn gelap dan tulang pipi tinggi. Dan aku merasa cukup yakin bahwa perempuan itu gila.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu siapa yang sedang mengawasimu," Nyonya Yoon dulu sering berkata, seraya berjalan sigap ke sekeliling kelas sambil menutup semua tirai.

"Atau siapa yang mengikutimu. Lebih baik berhati-hati. Lebih baik selalu berhati hati."

Biasanya kami terkekeh di belakang karena itulah yang dilakukan para murid di dekat guru-guru yang eksentrik dan paranoid. Memikirkan Luhan bersikap seperti

Nyonya Yoon membuatku resah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan saat mendapati diriku sedang termenung.

"Hah? Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Aku menghela napas, berusaha menyeimbangkan keinginanku sendiri dengan tindakan terbaik untuk Luhan. "Lu, kurasa kita bisa tinggal … tapi ada beberapa syarat."

Hal ini membuat Luhan tertawa. "Sebuah ultimatum dari Kyungsoo, eh?"

"Aku serius." Kata-kata yang jarang kuucapkan. "Aku ingin kau menjauhi para bangsawan. Bukan Yixing dan teman-temannya, tapi kau tahu 'kan, yang lainnya. Mereka yang sok berkuasa. Eun Hae, Ryu Na. Kelompok itu."

Senyumnya berubah menjadi kekagetan. "Apa kau serius?"

"Tentu. Lagi pula, kau tidak pernah menyukai mereka."

"Kau yang suka."

"Tidak. Tidak juga. Aku suka pada apa yang bisa mereka tawarkan. Pesta-pesta dan semacamnya."

"Dan sekarang kau bisa bertahan tanpa hal itu?" Luhan tampak skeptis.

"Tentu. Kita bisa melakukannya saat di Portland."

"Yeah, tapi itu berbeda." Kedua mata Luhan memandang ke kejauhan, tidak benarbenar menatap sesuatu. "Di sini … di sini aku harus menjadi bagian itu. Aku tak bisa menghindarinya."

"Tentu saja kau bisa melakukannya. Yixing menghindari hal-hal seperti itu."

"Yixing tidak akan mewarisi gelar keluarganya," jawab Luhan dengan tegas. "Aku sudah mewarisinya. Aku terpaksa terlibat di dalamnya, mulai mencari koneksi. Junsu―"

"Kau bukan Junsu." Aku tidak percaya Luhanmasih membandingkan diri dengan saudara lelakinya.

"Junsu selalu terlibat dalam hal-hal semacam itu."

"Yeah," aku membentak balik, "sekarang dia sudah mati."

Wajah Luhan terlihat mengeras. "Kau tahu, kadang-kadang kau tidak bersikap ramah."

"Kau tidak berteman denganku untuk bersikap ramah. Kalau kau menginginkan keramahan, di dalam sana ada selusin domba yang rela saling menggorok leher agar bisa memiliki hubungan baik dengan sang Putri Xi. Kau berteman denganku untuk mengatakan kejujuran, dan kebenarannya seperti ini: Jusnu sudah mati. Kau adalah pewarisnya sekarang, dan kau harus menghadapinya sebisa mungkin. Sekarang, itu artinya kau harus menjauhi bangsawan yang lain. Berbaurlah tanpa menarik perhatian. Kalau kau terlibat dalam hal semacam itu lagi, Lu, maka kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri…"

"Gila?" Luhan menambahkan saat aku tidak menyelesaikan ucapanku.

Aku menghindari tatapannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"Tak apa-apa," kata Luhan setelah beberapa saat. Dia menghela napas dan menyentuh lenganku. "Baiklah. Kita akan tetap tinggal, dan kita akan menjauhi hal-hal yang kaubilang tadi. Kita akan 'berbaur tanpa menarik perhatian' seperti yang kauinginkan. Kurasa artinya bergaul dengan Yixing."

Sejujurnya, aku tidak menginginkan semua itu. Aku ingin pergi ke setiap pesta dan perayaan liar serta memabukkan seperti dulu. Sebelum orangtua dan kakak Luhan tewas, kami menghindari hal-hal seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun. Seharusnya Andrelah yang mewarisi gelar keluarga Luhan, dan Andre memang sudah berperilaku seperti seorang pewaris takhta. Andre tampan dan pandai bergaul, dia bisa memikat siapa pun yang ditemuinya, dan menjadi pemimpin dalam semua klub serta kelompok bangsawan yang ada di kampus ini. Setelah kematiannya, Luhan merasa bahwa tugasnyalah untuk menggantikan tempat Junsu.

Aku terseret ke dalam dunia itu bersama Luhan. Yang bagiku terasa mudah, karena aku tidak benar-benar terlibat dalam urusan politik Moroi. Aku adalah dhampir cantik yang tidak keberatan mendapat masalah dan melakukan berbagai macam hal gila. Aku menjadi kekaguman baru, mereka suka berteman denganku karena semua kesenangan itu.

Sementara itu, Luhan harus berhadapan dengan masalah lain. Keluarga Xi

merupakan salah satu dari dua belas keluarga yang berkuasa. Luhan memiliki tempat yang sangat berkuasa di lingkungan Moroi, dan bangsawan muda lain ingin berteman dengannya. Teman-teman gadungan berusaha untuk menghasut Luhan dan mengajaknya bersekongkol melawan pihak lain. Para bangsawan itu bisa menyogok dan menikam dari belakang dalam waktu yang bersamaan―dan itu mereka lakukan terhadap sesama bangsawan. Terhadap para dhampir dan nonbangsawan, sikap mereka benar-benar tak bisa ditebak.

Budaya kejam itu akhirnya membuat Luhan muak. Gadis itu memiliki sifat terbuka dan baik hati―sifat yang kusukai―dan aku benci melihatnya kesal serta tertekan akibat segala macam permainan bangsawan tersebut. Sejak kecelakaan itu, Luhan semakin rapuh; dan lebih baik tidak pergi ke pesta-pesta daripada melihatnya terluka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," akhirnya aku berkata. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Kalau ada sesuatu yang salah―apa pun itu―kita langsung pergi. Tanpa bantahan apa pun." Luhan mengangguk.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kami berdua langsung mendongak ketika melihat sosok Jongin yang menjulang. Kuharap dia tidak mendengar obrolan kami tadi.

"Kau terlambat untuk latihan," kata Jongin tanpa ekspresi. Saat melihat Luhan, dia mengangguk dengan sopan. "Putri."

Saat berjalan pergi bersama Jongin, aku mengkhawatirkan Luhan dan bertanya Tanya apakah tetap tinggal di sini merupakan keputusan yang benar. Aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan melalui ikatan batin kami, tapi emosi Luhan mencuat ke mana-mana. _Kebingungan. Nostalgia. Ketakutan. Pengharapan._

Perasaan-perasaan itu membanjiriku dengan deras. Aku merasakan tarikannya tepat sebelum hal itu terjadi. Rasanya persis dengan saat di pesawat: emosi Luhan semakin kuat hingga akhirnya 'menyedotku' ke dalam kepalanya sebelum aku bisa mencegahnya. Sekarang aku bisa melihat dan merasakan apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu.

Luhan sedang berjalan perlahan mengitari aula bersama, menuju kapel Ortodoks Rusia kecil yang melayani sebagian besar kebutuhan religius sekolah ini. Luhan selalu menghadiri misa secara teratur. Sedangkan aku tidak.

Aku sudah punya kesepakatan dengan Tuhan. Aku setuju untuk menyakini- Nya―hampir―selama Dia membiarkan aku tidur terus selama hari Minggu. Namun, saat Luhan masuk ke dalam, aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia bukan ke sana untuk berdoa. Ada tujuan lain yang tidak kuketahui. Luhan melirik ke sekeliling, memastikan di dekatnya tidak ada pendeta maupun orang lain yang sedang berdoa. Tempat itu kosong.

Luhan menyelinap melalui pintu yang ada di bagian belakang kapel, dan menaiki tangga sempit yang sudah reyot menuju loteng. Lotengnya gelap dan berdebu. Satu-satunya cahaya di ruangan itu berasal dari jendela kaca patri besar yang mengubah cahaya pucat matahari terbit hingga terlihat bagaikan batu permata mungil aneka warna yang berserakan di lantai.

Hingga saat itu aku tidak tahu bahwa ruangan tersebut merupakan tempat pelarian Luhan. Namun, aku bisa merasakannya sekarang, merasakan kenangan Luhan mengenai kebiasaannya melarikan diri ke tempat ini untuk menyendiri dan berpikir. Kecemasan Luhan sedikit demi sedikit berkurang saat berada di dalam ruangan yang terasa akrab untuknya. Luhan duduk di ambang jendela dan menyandarkan kepala pada salah satu sisinya. Selama beberapa saat dia terbuai oleh keheningan dan cahaya di sana.

Kaum Moroi sanggup menghadapi sedikit cahaya matahari, tidak seperti Strigoi, tapi mereka harus membatasi jumlah paparan cahaya tersebut. Dengan duduk di tempat ini, Luhan nyaris bisa berpura-pura dirinya sedang berada di bawah terpaan sinar matahari, terlindung oleh kaca yang memudarkan cahaya tersebut.

_Bernapas, bernapas saja dengan tenang,_ Luhan memerintah dirinya sendiri_. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo akan mengatasi semuanya_.

Luhan memercayaiku sepenuh hati―seperti biasanya―dan merasa lebih tenang.

Kemudian, ada suatu suara rendah yang terdengar dari dalam kegelapan.

"Kau boleh memiliki Akademi ini, tapi kau tak bisa memiliki tempat duduk di jendela."

Luhan langsung melompat berdiri, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Aku merasakan kecemasannya, dan detak jantungku sendiri pun ikut bertambah cepat. "Siapa itu?"

Sesaat kemudian, sebuah sosok muncul dari belakang tumpukan peti kayu, yang memang berada di luar jarak pandang Luhan. Sosok itu melangkah maju, dan di bawah cahaya yang suram, dia terlihat familier. Rambut hitam acak-acakan. Mata biru pucat. Seringai sinis yang terus-menerus menghiasi wajahnya. Oh Sehun.

"Jangan takut," kata Sehun. "Aku takkan menggigit. Well, setidaknya tidak seperti yang kautakutkan." Sehun tergelak oleh leluconnya sendiri. Luhan tidak menganggapnya lucu. Dia sudah melupakan Sehun sepenuhnya.

Begitu pula denganku. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi di dalam dunia kami, beberapa kebenaran mendasar mengenai vampir tetaplah sama. Moroi itu hidup; Strigoi itu mayat hidup. Moroi adalah makhluk fana; Strigoi adalah makhluk abadi. Moroi dilahirkan; Strigoi dibuat.

Dan ada dua macam cara untuk membuat seseorang menjadi Strigoi. Strigoi bisa mengubah manusia, dhampir, atau Moroi hanya dengan sebuah gigitan. Kaum Moroi yang tergoda oleh janji keabadian bisa menjadi Strigoi atas pilihannya sendiri jika mereka dengan sengaja membunuh orang lain di saat makan.

Melakukan hal tersebut dianggap sebagai kejahatan dan merupakan bagian dari kegelapan, dosa terbesar―tidak hanya menentang gaya hidup kaum Moroi, tapi juga menentang hukum alam. Moroi yang memilih jalan gelap ini akan kehilangan kemampuan mereka menggunakan sihir elemental serta kekuatan lain atas dunia.

Karena itulah mereka tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari lagi. Inilah yang terjadi pada orangtua Sehun. _Orang tuanya adalah Strigoi._

_copyright©2012_

* * *

_Guys, Sehun Coming! _

_Saya minta maaf banyak yang pengen banyak couple hunhan juga kaisoo, tapi maaf sekali. Awal cerita ini belum ada couplenya dulu:( Saya gak mungkin kan ngerubah cerita ini. Dan yang tanya tanya terus kenapa Sehun belum muncul, And here we go!_

_Udah ada yang pernah nonton film ini belum_? Sehun di film VA , soo handsome binggoo!. 11 12 sama Oh Sehun. xoxo

Oke, kayaknya banyak yang masih bingung sama cerita ini ya? Saya harap bacanya pelan pelan. nanti pasti ngerti :)

Thank you Guys! Review yaa, aku mau kasih tantangan. nih, aku lanjut Chapter selanjutnya kalo udah ada 20 review lebih yang masuk mulai dari sekarang. Okay?

Soo, leave your comment on Review board:)

050215-8:57pm-


End file.
